Legend of Truth
by eagora
Summary: A Kahlan & Cara story. This fanfic is my version about what would have happened with Cara and Kahlan after Zedd using the Spell of Undoing twice.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Legend of Truth

Autor: eagora

Thanks for:

- ABC Disney - Legend of the Seeker

- Terry Goodkind - The Sword of Truth

- The casting: Bridget Regan, Tabrett Bethell, Jessica Marais, Emily Foxler, Craig Horner and Bruce Spence. They were perfect in their characters, there are no other actors which it could be those characters. Kahlan, Cara, Denna and Nicci are great on the series and in the books.

- All fanfics' writers about Cara & Kahlan because all of you inspired me, specially:

Amanda/seven_3_oh (Honesty, Away, Primary, Cold and Kings and Queens),

Rhyfeddu (Salvation series),

sos10 (Dominion) and

Misanagy (Uncertain).

My note:

- This fanfic is my version about what would have happened with Cara and Kahlan after Zedd using the Spell of Undoing twice. If Dahlia - the Mord'Sith - not existed after the Spell of Undoing, the episodes: Eternity and Unbroken did not happen too.

- One thing, I like to put people as couple and I love Cara & Kahlan together.

- When I was writing this fanfic, in my mind, the others characters had faces: Emily Blunt (Berdine), Mia Maestro (Raina), Anna Torv (Rikka), AJ Cook (Princess Cyrilla), Yvonne Strahovski (Hally), Alex Breckenridge (Nuria).

- Sorry for my English.

CHAPTER 01: TWO SOULS

The white bedroom has a gentle breeze coming from a large window, spreading the smell of the a long night of love. In a huge bed, Cara is lying on her back, naked, her eyes lost with her thoughts about the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell. The beautiful Kahlan Amnell.

She comes back to the reality when she feels little kisses in her cheek, neck and shoulder, a soft hand sliding on her belly making her to shiver. A warm naked body against hers. Then she looks the woman at her side, Kahlan is kissing her just after awaking. Kahlan raises the head and looks at Cara's eyes, they keep the look each other and Kahlan smiles, her adorable smile of the morning. This smile could melt everything, it disarms entire armies! It disarms Cara completely. Cara's heart beats faster and a pleasant sensation runs through her whole body, well, this always happens when she is next to Kahlan. But in those moments are more intense.

She caresses Kahlan's cheek and kisses her mouth softly. They embrace each other tightly. Theirs legs interweave, theirs hands moving slowly, massaging the back each other. They kiss deeply sucking their lips and tongues until they need breathing. But their hands always moving, always caressing slowly, always needing to feel the skin, the touch of each other. While one contemplates the face of another, Kahlan asks about what Cara was thinking, and hears that it was about the past when they met each other and what it has happened in their lives together. Kahlan melts; she loves to remember about their past, makes her to remember how their love is true and strong.

Kahlan brushes Cara's hair with her hand and she asks for Cara to talk about the past with her. Cara smiles and touches Kahlan's lips with the tip of your finger. Kahlan kisses it, then puts it into her mouth, gives a soft bite, and sucking it while she takes it off her mouth slowly. Their eyes always locked each other. Cara feels weak, she belongs to Kahlan. She kisses Kahlan's mouth, and then they travel in their memories of the past.

_In the first time Cara was next Kahlan, it was dark and Kahlan was in the middle of the white lights going out from the Boxes of the Orden in front of Richard Cypher, the Seeker. Cara remembered she didn't notice about Kahlan, because her focus was the Seeker. Then she and Richard went to the future, she saw what would happen with the Mord'Siths and all people of New World if Darken Rahl had the power of Boxes of Orden. Then she and Richard agree to kill Darken Rahl allowing a future for all of them. With some time together, Cara noticed she liked to be with Richard, she was comfortable. She saw in him something different. He communicated with her like an equal, even her being a Mord'Sith and she tried to kill him, he had not fear of her. This gave two points to Richard in Cara's concept._

_When they arrived in People Palace, this was destroyed. They saw Shota and Richard talked about Kahlan. When Cara saw Richard kneeling near Kahlan's tomb and she saw her face carved in a white marble, something happened inside her like a tiny crack, something Cara did not know what it was, but a strong wish to know Kahlan Amnell. The woman by which Richard was mourning, the woman who Darken Rahl got married, the woman by which Shota kept herself alive by 60 years trusting in her word that Richard would come to rescue them. And the main thing, Kahlan Amnell was the Mother Confessor, the most lethal Mord'Sith's enemy, just one touch to killing a Sister of the Agiel. Cara was curious to knowing her. This gave five points to Kahlan in Cara's concept._

_When Richard was talking with Shota, Cara was standing up near the Darken Rahl's tomb and went toward the Kahlan's tomb, looking at the carved face in the white marble of the tomb, Cara noticed she never had seen Kahlan in bone and flesh before, but she had heard about the Mother Confessor's beauty, Berdine and Raina had told about it some time ago. They had seen Kahlan twice on different Midlands' cities nearby D'Hara. They told about her gorgeous and stunning figure, how she was a skillful fighter and fearless, a strong presence with piercing eyes, they can see the soul and read the truth there. _

_They had said the Mother Confessor in her white dress, it seemed around lights, she was full of compassion, kindness and purity but she was feared and lethal. All people bowed before her, but no one ever touched on her by respect and fear. _

_Rikka said her face was the most beautiful face, more than the face of any Mord'Sith, and Hally said her body was the more beautiful too, especially her chest and her thighs. _

_Cara heard too, when Denna met Kahlan, she changed - Mistress Denna was a strong Mord'Sith, but fell before Kahlan. Denna was the special one of Darken Rahl. All Mord'Sith passed by Denna's hands before meet Darken Rahl because Denna knew pain and pleasure very well - but Kahlan destroyed Denna's walls. Darken Rahl tried to break Denna again but it was unsuccessful. Kahlan had made it already. Denna was banned from Mord'Sith temple. This gave more five points to Kahlan in Cara's concept._

_Unaware, Cara fell in love with Kahlan without knowing her. Kahlan had the respect and admiration of hers already. And again, Cara felt another tiny crack inside her, a shiver ran all her body and a soft pressure squeezing her heart._

_The thoughts about Kahlan started to fill Cara's mind while she was in the future, and some tiny cracks inside her made her heart tightened. This feeling was hidden deeply inside her, it was a new sensation for Cara. She and everybody knew the Mother Confessor and the Seeker were engaged and loved each other but Cara wanted to return to their real time and being in front of the Mother Confessor looking into her eyes._

_Kahlan thought the Mord'Siths were cruel killers and pain was the fount of pleasure of them. She had learned about the Mord'Siths when she was younger, knew too, the Mord'Siths were beautiful women with perfect bodies, the majority were blonde haired with blue eyes and they served Lord Rahl to please him in many ways._

_One other thing about the Mord'Siths, Kahlan was well aware, they hunted Confessors. And she was the last one because of them._

_Sometimes a quick sight of Denna haunted her mind, she had tortured Richard once and he almost turned her mate. While she went to rescue Richard, Denna talked about Richard and mocked her. A Confessor cannot read a Mord'Sith, but it can notice and understand the reactions of woman in red leather. She had noticed a change of heart in Denna, something was different around her, in her eyes, although the Mord'Siths has emotionless eyes. But Kahlan and Richard had to fight against her because of their freedom._

_When Kahlan was in the middle of the light because of Boxes of Orden, she saw a Mord'Sith agieling Richard in his neck. At first she could not see her face because of the lights, but she saw Richard turning his head and nodding toward the Mord'Sith and she stopped, then she agieled her Sister. After Darken Rahl's death, she saw this blonde Mord'Sith talking something to Richard and looking over Richard's shoulder Kahlan saw her face, it was the most beautiful face Kahlan had seen, she looked at every detail of the blonde's face, her intense emerald eyes, her arched eyebrows, her straight and pointed nose, and specially her full lips, a strong desire to kiss made Kahlan's lips tingle and her tongue to itch, and her sultry voice made Kahlan froze. _

_It was a little dark but the blonde Mord'Sith's face was hypnotizing. After she talked to Richard, she looked at Kahlan's eyes and a shiver ran all Kahlan's body, concentrating between her legs. Kahlan had to close her hands with a fist to stopping to tremble her body. The Mord'Sith stared at her some seconds, it seemed like time stood still, then she broke the stare and left. A soft gasp went out Kahlan's mouth, and then she noticed she had not breathed yet since she had seen Mord'Sith's face. Kahlan thanked that she was behind Richard and he could not see her. When Richard turned at her and she looked at his face, something had changed but she did not know what it was, just something was not there anymore. But she was glad that Richard was fine and alive._

_With all her strength and the desire to see Kahlan, Cara thought she could not die without seeing Kahlan Amnell then Cara went toward Richard putting her agiel in his neck then they were enveloped in lights and suddenly they was back to their real time. Cara could see the white dress of Mother Confessor kneeling in front of Richard, her heartbeat was faster than normal and it was the only thing she could hear it was her heart beating hard. Cara wished to see her face._

_When Darken Rahl died, Cara said she was going to command the Mord'Siths then she went to talk to Richard, when she saw with the corner of her eyes, the Mother Confessor appearing behind the Seeker looking at her. Cara trembled, her heart tightened and she felt a warming under her skin her blood was boiling in her veins. She wanted to look at the Mother Confessor, but her eyes did not do what her brain commanded because of a tiny pain in the bottom of her heart prevented it. _

_She was confused because of her thoughts and reactions about the Mother Confessor, and those tiny cracks inside her heart made her most intrigued. But when she was going to leave, she looked at Mother Confessor's eyes and her heart froze, her hand squeezed the tip of her agiel and her eyes saw the most beautiful woman in the world, Kahlan's delicate face accentuated because of a small scar over the upper lip. The Mother Confessor had a perfect beauty. Her Sisters of the Agiel were accurate when they described the Mother Confessor. Cara wished to give a long lick on Kahlan's cheek from her chin to her ear. Cara's clit throbbed between her legs. The Mother Confessor was motionless keeping the stare at her, Cara thought herself would fall because her legs were weak, quickly she left, her heart almost exploding in her chest._

_Cara, Kahlan and Richard felt an itch and a vibration in their bodies while they were touching the Boxes of Orden because the magic of Orden was passing through their bodies. While they were enveloped by magic of Orden, the white light, their bodies were connected as only one, all of them felt the magic of Orden, the magic of Han, the magic of confession and the magic of the agiel and at the same time, each magic and the bodies were protected. _

_Kahlan was everything Cara could think about. It had passed weeks but Kahlan did not go out her head. The bathe was the best thing in the Mord'Sith's temple, when they bathed each other. But after Kahlan, this bathe lost the charm. When Cara thought about Kahlan, her body reacted. When her Sisters touched her, she thought it could be Kahlan who bathed her. Cara passed her finger on her mouth imagining how would be Kahlan's kiss. _

_One day, Cara had her heart tightened and painful, and she did not eat. Berdine approached her asking what was happening with her, she was different. And Cara talked only because Berdine was the only one who Cara would allow to show herself. Then she told about the Mother Confessor, those tiny cracks inside her and her heart tightened. Berdine laughed telling about love and soul mates._

_It was a sunny morning, when the Sisters of the Agiels left her to die, she was found by D'Hara soldiers and she was taken to Richard. When Cara saw Richard she thought of Kahlan. It was when the most beautiful person she had seen, in her white dress, came toward her surging from behind Richard. The beautiful Mother Confessor. Cara's heart tightened in her chest with her presence._

_Kahlan froze when she saw a blond Mord'Sith being thrown in the ground. It was Cara. She came looking down at her and stopped to walk few inches in front her, her stare had a little lust because of the sight of Cara's beauty in the light of day. Kahlan felt like if all feelings were inside her mind at the same time, but just one was evident, lust... Why was she in lust? _

_Since the last time Kahlan saw Cara, she dreamt about her once in a while, she was surprised how her body reacted. Kahlan remembered Richard telling about what it had happened in the future and how the Mord'Sith had helped him. Cara Mason was her name. With days passing, when they travelled around the different cities Kahlan heard about Cara and how she was a feared and skillful Mord'Sith. Denna haunted her mind again...when she saw Denna, Kahlan thought she was beautiful, but wild and very cruel. But Cara was more beautiful and had something different around her somewhat magnetic. She ever imagined she would be attracted by a woman, specially a Mord'Sith. _

_In one of the cities while they were celebrating, a little girl asked if Kahlan was going to marry Richard, it was a surprised question. Richard was a good, caring and loving man and she loved to be with him. She had learned to love him during the time they spent together. She felt like a normal person at his side. Comfortable. They understood each other. He and Zedd were the only men who had not fear of her. As a Confessor, she had to have a child and he could be her mate and give it for her. But it had her Confessor's magic._

_Cara was with bruises and wounds on her face, the skin was dirty with blood and ground. But even like this, her beauty was magnetic for Kahlan's eyes, especially Cara's lips. She had kissable lips. Instantly, Kahlan licked her lips. Something inside her was pushing her toward Cara; it seemed she had not control about her own body. Her eyes refused to stop looking at Cara. But Richard was there. She had to do something about this._

_Cara was waiting for this moment a long time, the day she would see the Mother Confessor again. Cara wished to see her again. Those amazing and brightly blue eyes, her pale skin with lovely freckles, a charming scar above her beautiful mouth, her long dark hair falling on her shoulders and on those voluptuous breasts. It was a strong attraction. Cara's heart hit faster and a shiver ran all over her body, concentrating it between her legs. Cara felt a warm wetness there. Again, she thought she would like to lick Kahlan's cheek._

_This was the first time; really, they were in front of each other. The Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith. Something changed inside two women. When their eyes met, a connection happened between them it had a magnetic attraction between them. _

_Alric Rahl found out about this some time ago, when he created the first group of the Mord'Siths to protect him and to hunt Confessors. Confessors and Mord'Siths are very similar about their duty, but the opposite in the rest. Although, one is used to pain and another used to love. Mord'Siths were used to pleasure too, but Confessors not. If they are one in front of another, a connection would be created and naturally, they would be attracted by each other. It was what happened with his first Mord'Siths' group and they were killed by confession. Then he started to train his next groups of the Mord´Siths against Confessors. For Alric, some feelings became weak his Mord'Siths, then he broke them doing the hatred to be bigger than the attraction. Then Confessors become the greatest enemies of a Mord'Sith. _

_Darken Rahl was knower about this; his Mord'Siths should be like a great wall: strong and emotionless. But when a Mord'Sith was in front of a Confessor a natural connection with the Confessors was stronger than any training. After Denna met the Mother Confessor, she changed. Denna was his favorite. Darken Rahl noticed about this change... when a male Confessor born, he took advantage and commanded a group with the best Mord'Siths to kill all Confessors because he could do nothing else against the effect that one Confessor could have on his Mord'Siths. He hated that Confessors need not confess to destroy Mord'Sith's wall, then they could be killed easily. _

_The Seeker, Richard Cypher, was his half-brother and a stone into his shoes, but this powerful Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell, she was his worst enemy and he should destroy her. She had a strong and huge power inside her and her effect on a Mord'Sith was unmatched and fatally destructive. Something like, his thirsty Mord'Siths found out a fount of clear water, the Mother Confessor. Denna fell before Kahlan. His Mord'Siths were falling one to one before Kahlan. The last Confessor. Cara was not different. When his talented Mord'Sith saw Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor, she fell before her. In love._

_Kahlan was totally confused with the feelings she felt inside her heart and with the thoughts inside her head. She was taught about Mord'Sith hated Confessor and vice-versa, but she did not hate Cara. She was a woman, but she was attracted by blonde Mord'Sith - another woman. Never in her life, she had thought about a woman like this...with lust. _

_When Kahlan thought about Richard, she thought about romantic moments with him, holding hands, sweet kisses, and warm embraces. But never her thoughts were like she was having now, seeing the blonde Mord'Sith to walk moving sensually her hip with each step, the leathers like a second skin shaping her perfect body. Kahlan wanted to hold her hip at the same time she would kiss her neck after would bite her shoulder softly, then she would squeeze her butt. Kahlan was very confused._

_Cara could not take her eyes off Kahlan, a strong desire of touch, to protect her, started growing inside her, her heart would beat faster near Kahlan. And when they were going to save the children and Cara helped the Mother Confessor, the Mother Confessor took advantage and threatened the Mord'Sith grabbing her throat sharply. Cara felt the power of her Confessor's hand in her throat, she saw the power of her gaze at her, she heard the power of her voice threatening her. That woman in front of her had no fear; she had strength, honor, courage, intelligence, nobility and an immense beauty. If Kahlan was not grabbing Cara's throat she would fall on her knees in front of Kahlan. Cara's heart was beating violently inside her chest just like her clit was throbbing between her legs. In the exactly moment she felt Kahlan's hand in her throat, she swore obedience for Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor and her Mistress._

_The touch in Cara's throat changed something inside Kahlan, Kahlan had confessed people before but the Cara's skin under her hand feeling the pulse of Cara's heart, looking into her eyes was something so intimate for Kahlan, this made a shiver to run her entire body. At first time her clit throbbed incredibly matching with the beats of Cara's heart and scared her._

_For Cara, Kahlan Amnell, her Mistress, was strongly attractive. But there was Richard, the Lord Rahl, who she had sworn to protect and be loyal. And she was starting to care for him._

_When Richard decided to follow his quest with Zedd, Cara wanted to serve him because she was a Mord'Sith and she should be where the Lord Rahl is or orders where she must to go. And too, there was Kahlan the Mother Confessor, who Cara belongs._

_In first time in her life, after she became a Mord'Sith, Cara was nervous because she could be with two persons who she respected now and there is no place where she wanted to be. Richard and Kahlan. Her Lord Rahl and her Mistress._

_Richard allowed her to serve him, but not like the Lord Rahl, but like a friend would help other one. And Kahlan, she allowed too, although she did not trust her and deciding to go with them too. When Richard and Zedd went to inside the inn, Kahlan and Cara was alone at the first time, they looked each other in a challenging look. When Kahlan walked toward the Inn, Cara stopped in front of her looking into her eyes, the Mother Confessor did not look away. Without thinking and acting by instinct, Cara stepped forward and held the back of Kahlan's neck and kissed her. Cara wanted this kiss and to feel Kahlan's body against her, since she saw Kahlan. Kahlan pushed Cara, a mix of rejection, rage and lust into her eyes, Kahlan said nothing only walked away. Cara smirked and it became a big smile then a laugh. Cara's heart beating fast, she could feel her blood running in her veins, she heard another crack inside her and that hidden feeling inside her heart started to grow, it was comforting. She could not sleep this night._

_In the morning, when Richard said they was going toward Aydindril because Kahlan was not going to find the Stone of the tears with them. Cara felt pain in her heart; she closed her eyes and sighed, it was her fault because of the kiss. She would be separated from Kahlan again; maybe she could not see her anymore. _

_That kiss stayed in Kahlan's mind that night and all journey to Aydindril. That kiss opened in Kahlan two paths inside her heart. She started to watch Cara. Near Aydindril, Kahlan changed her mind and wanted to follow with them. Cara gasped and her heart jumped violently. Kahlan wanted to be with them._

_Every day, those feeling which Kahlan knew so well were growing inside her. Besides Cara killed her sister, love was growing without stopping and was going deeply in her heart slowly. She had two paths in front of her, but she had to go toward only one. Zedd and Richard were her family and but Cara was becoming something more._

_Kahlan loved them but it was a different love each other, and Kahlan noticed it day by day living together with them. It was difficult to stop thinking about Cara or being near her without watching her or to stay far from her without missing her so much. Kahlan missed Richard and Zedd, of course, they were close to her and she was used to have them in her life. But with Cara was different. She did not talk about the feelings by words, but it was not needed, Cara's eyes said it all time when Kahlan looked at them. Some Cara's attitudes said everything too. With time, Mord'Sith's wall of Cara was being destroyed and she was letting Kahlan go in. This was the biggest gift Cara gave for Kahlan, to know Cara truly and Kahlan was falling in love with Cara deeply. Her body, heart and mind belonged Cara. She could not control her feelings for Cara anymore. She avoided to show it for a long time, but all her strength had been lost. And her feelings for Cara won this battle. Richard had to accept her decision._

_Then this moment happened when Kahlan and Cara had to save a Night Wisp. Kahlan sprained her ankle by distracting a Gar and Cara saved the Night Wisp, after they had to return and find Richard and Zedd._

_They were walking in a stone path, her ankle was painful, Kahlan almost fell but Cara held her, one hand on small Kahlan's back and another held her hand. With the touch both women closed their eyes, Cara's nose rubbing Kahlan's hair. Her smell invading Cara nostril making her lost. _

_After some seconds, they moved and Kahlan leaned toward Cara and Cara buried her head on Kahlan's hair, breathing all Kahlan's smell. Kahlan moaned feeling Cara behind her and quickly her face was red. With the moan, Cara heart's tightened exploding with strong heartbeats, her hand slipped from Kahlan's hip toward her stomach embracing Kahlan. Feeling Cara's breast squeezed on her back, Kahlan moaned again. Kahlan's body started to tremble with arousal. She was holding her desire for a long time, but the closeness of Cara makes her legs weak. Her one thought was to turn and to kiss Cara. _

_Kahlan opened her eyes without moving, but her desire, her body, her heart, her soul wanted Cara. It was what her body did. Kahlan turned slowly, a battle inside her, but her desire and love for Cara was strong enough. She was aware about every day staying more and more close with Cara and what Cara meant for her. When she felt the Cara's breathe on her neck, everything around them disappeared, only Cara and the sound of her own heart existed. But!... there was Richard, she wanted to talk him first before having Cara in her arms._

_Cara was holding Kahlan tight, kissing her neck, when she felt Kahlan pulling her away, Cara's heart stopped. Kahlan stayed looking at the ground and said they had to find Richard and Zedd in the Inn where they would be waiting them._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02: ONE LOVE

_In the Inn, Cara was pretty quiet and distant, she did not hear the heartbeats of hers. Then she stared at the waitress in front of her, her voluptuous breasts were inches from Cara's head. Richard, Kahlan and Zedd were watching them. Cara without look away from waitress' face, licked her lips. The woman winked and smiled for Cara, turned around and walked toward the stairs. Then she looked at Cara again, raised her eyebrow and up the stairs slowly. Cara swallowed the wine and ran reaching the woman before she get up there. Richard and Zedd laughed out loud. Kahlan almost exploded in anger and jealousy. Then she picked the full Richard's mug up and swallowed all the wine in one gulp._

_Kahlan was uncontrollable, all her feeling were in her head at the same time again, something was burning below her skin and she could not take her eyes off where Cara disappeared with that woman. She was devastated. How Cara could do it with her? But... she had never talked about this with Cara and she has been always all mellow with Richard and they was always showing like a romantic and passionate couple. Kahlan's heart tightened suddenly and she stood up and walked toward the stair, Richard reached Kahlan to show her room. _

_The Inn was almost empty, and each one of them could stay in their own bedroom. Cara and Kahlan was in the right side, Cara was in the second bedroom and Kahlan in the third. In the left side were Richard and Zedd, Richard's bedroom was in front of Kahlan's one and Zedd was the last one in the end of hallway. _

_When they were passing in front of Cara's bedroom, they listened some moans and groans there. Kahlan and Richard were looking at the door in front of them. Richard had a pride face because of Cara's performance in the other side of door. Kahlan wanted to punch him in his face and to enter in Cara's bedroom and to throw the woman by window. _

_For Kahlan, each sound of moans and groans was like stabs in her heart. Richard showed her bedroom beside Cara's one and said he was going back to join with Zedd a little more._

_In her room, Kahlan threw herself in bed and closed her eyes, tears fell of her eyes. Cara was with a woman and it was not her. It had been her fault. Slowly, Kahlan took off her clothes and took a long bathe. Tears never stopping to fall. After wearing a comfortable clothe, she was going to bed, the only thought was Cara was with a woman and it was not her._

_Kahlan could not sleep, her heart was in pain. The sound of moans and groans had not stopped. It should be she who had to be doing those sounds because Cara was hers. She jumped, caught her daggers, ran toward Cara's door kicking it and opened it. Cara was there with the woman and Kahlan froze. _

_Cara was naked, kneeling on the floor with her hands outstretched and tied in the edge the bed above her head. The woman was dressed wearing Cara's gloves holding her agiel._

_The bedroom had a fireplace, the fire was keeping the bedroom warm, the woman looked like her, she had a pale skin with few freckles, without the scarf her hair were dark covering her shoulders and an intense blue eyes. Cara's face was in the shadow, but she saw the shoulders of Cara shaking, then she realized Cara was crying. _

_The woman opened her eyes wide when she saw the Mother Confessor in the door and quickly, fell on her knees. Kahlan said to her get out the bedroom, then Kahlan closed the door._

_Kahlan walked toward Cara, leaning forward, she held Cara's chin and she saw only regret, angst, sadness into Cara's eyes and kept looking at her in silence. Kahlan remained without moving, and looked at the intact bed, a tiny pain tightened her heart. Then she sat in bed, looking at the floor for some minutes and then looked up toward Cara. _

_No one talked, they stare each other only, Kahlan looked down and saw Cara's agiel and gloves on the bed where the woman left it. Kahlan held the agiel with her bare hand, pain running over her hand and arm making her groan.__Cara opened her eyes wide, and horror made her to scream, when she saw Kahlan touching the tip of the agiel in her own thigh. Cara was desperate because she was tied and could not stop Kahlan, then she pleaded Kahlan to stop doing it._

_Kahlan looked at Cara, her face was red of crying and rage. She did not understand why Cara asked for a strange woman torturing her, she wanted to know why Cara wanted the painful touch of an agiel. Then she touched the agiel in her own thigh again. She wanted to understand._

_Desperate seeing Kahlan in pain, with her body and voice trembled of crying, Cara told she had made it because Kahlan could not be with her because Kahlan belongs to Richard, her Lord Rahl.__Cara had never felt herself like this and the only way to stop her feelings for Kahlan, it was by torture. She was a Mord'Sith and the woman was helping her. _

_Cara was crying wildly and Kahlan too. With angst in her heart, she did not mind about her next words, Cara looked into Kahlan's eyes and said she fell in love with Kahlan since the first time she saw her. Kahlan froze, opened her eyes wide, her heart beating strong inside her breast after to listen Cara's words, it was the first time Cara had expressed her feelings for her. Kahlan stoop up._

_Cara felt Kahlan's hands cupping her face, caressing her thumbs on Cara's cheeks softly. Both women were panting already when their lips touched each other. They were hungry for this kiss for a long time, and the kiss was long, deep and passionate. They were breathless, they broke the kiss staring at each other. Love was into their eyes, in their kiss and their embrace. Kahlan kissed her again, a soft kiss which became a hungry one. Kahlan caught her dagger in bed and cut the rope on Cara's wrists, Cara stood up and embraced Kahlan tight. The tight embrace made them like one and both women walked and fell in bed. _

_Cara straddled Kahlan's hip, her hands cupping the breast of Kahlan. Kahlan squeezing Cara's thighs. They parted the kiss only because of the lack of the air, they looked into each other talking in silence how much they loved each other. Cara held Kahlan's face and looked into her eyes whispering she loved her. Kahlan's eyes filled with tears and she said she loved Cara too. They kissed again, very passionate, using their tongue to explore the mouth each other licking and sucking, in a pleasant battle of tongues. Hearts beating desperately in sync, their bodies shivered and trembled, Cara on top of Kahlan kissing her, in her mouth, cheeks, jaw, neck, breasts. _

_Cara rubbed her face in Kahlan's breasts, feeling her nipples becoming hard, listening Kahlan's moans aroused Cara. She wanted to take off Kahlan's gown to feeling her skin, she rubbed her face and kissed Kahlan's belly, feeling her abdomen compressing because of your kisses, to feel Kahlan writhing under her was amazing. Cara wanted more, she wanted to do many things with Kahlan, to feel her taste, her smell, to give pleasure for her again and again._

_Kahlan's smell was so delicious. Suddenly Cara was brought to reality with Kahlan jumping and groaning loud in bed, throwing Cara on the floor. Cara's heart stopped for a while, but soon, she knew the reason. _

_Cara had rubbed her face in the Kahlan's private parts inhaling her scent, Kahlan spread her leg by instinct and the tip of Cara's nose rubbed in Kahlan's clit making her to writhe violently. _

_Cara stared at where she had rubbed and rose to look at Kahlan's eyes, they were a mix of lust and concern, Kahlan said she had never been so intimate with someone before. Cara smiled and caressing Kahlan's hip and returned to look at Kahlan's core and started to raise the gown slowly toward Kahlan's hip and lowered to kiss her clit. Kahlan moaned loud and shuddered closing her eyes and arching her back. She grabbed Cara's hair, her magic rolling inside her stomach. Cara's tongue was making Kahlan to lose all her control, she would give Cara everything she wanted. When Kahlan felt her magic almost being released, she screamed to Cara to stop and tried to push her far away. But Cara looked at Kahlan shocked and said she did not mind if she die in Kahlan's arms because she loved Kahlan deeply and truly, besides this would be a honorable death. _

_Then Cara lay on top of Kahlan looking into Kahlan's eyes while she thrusted inside her two fingers slowly. Cara gave little kisses on Kahlan's mouth and asked if Kahlan was ok. Her fingers were being molded inside Kahlan's core. Then Cara made fast movements with her fingers, to in and out. Kahlan moaned clenching and unclenching around Cara's fingers and bucking her hip until she coming violently. A soft breeze filled the room when her magic was released, Kahlan arched her back, writhing in pleasure, moaning out loud calling Cara's name. It was the first orgasm of Kahlan. Cara groaned loud and all her body trembled, but without stopping to give pleasure to Kahlan. _

_Kahlan was breathless, weak and desperate with her eyes still all black looking at Cara, when Cara took off her fingers inside Kahlan, she moaned._

_After Kahlan's orgasm, Cara's body were trembling, she supported her body with her arms one in each side of Kahlan, she was breathless like if all her strength had gone out from her body, she looked into Kahlan's eyes and made Kahlan's heart tightened, fear ran her spine. She prayed for the Creator that she had not confess Cara. She had seen all love and devotion into Cara's eyes._

_Kahlan sat with her eyes open wide and cupping Cara's face. Cara cradled Kahlan's thighs smirking and kissed Kahlan's mouth, Kahlan was scared with tears in her eyes, she could not think neither talk, only hearing the beats of her own heart. Then Cara realized Kahlan's reaction and she said she was fine. _

_Kahlan released her breath with relief and fell on her back in bed covering her face with her hands. _

_Cara touched her arms and she looked at Cara, "I thought I had confessed you, Cara" Kahlan sat again, "I heard your scream and you trembling, then I saw your eyes! Cara!" Cara smiled "I love you Kahlan!". Kahlan smiled back but she frowned her eyebrows "How can you to be immune my confessor magic? You are a Mord'Sith!" _

_Cara touched Kahlan's face wiping her tears "I'm not confessed, but I had the best orgasm I never had before" Cara said before kissing her. Kahlan's face blushed hard. Then Cara sucked her own fingers with Kahlan's taste "Delicious!" she said making Kahlan more red. Then Cara went down, Kahlan's legs spread open wide showing her most glorious swollen pink clit for Cara, Kahlan's wetness was sliding slowly for her cleft toward her butt, her smell filling the air around Cara. She licked all Kahlan's juice and made Kahlan to come again. And again, Cara had another intense orgasm. She realized Kahlan's Confessor magic when released gave her an intense orgasm instead of a death in agony._

_When Richard and Zedd was going to their room, they heard moans and groans coming from Cara's room. They looked at each other smiling, they knew about Mord'Sith's lust. And stopping in front of Kahlan's room, Richard whispered "Goodnight my love" and went toward his room to sleep._

_Cara and Kahlan kissed and had sex many times in that night, they slept naked embracing each other in Cara's room. In the beginning of the sunrise, Kahlan returned to her room smiling, happy and completely in love with Cara, her true love. Now, they were only one, they belong each other in heart, mind, body and soul. Kahlan realized she had found her strength. Cara._

_They were going toward the Pillars of Creator, when Zedd had two days with a strong fever. After waking up, he seemed he was drugged and dumb, but anyway, they followed with their quest. When they were walking and were attacked by banelings and it looked like Zedd had woke up really from his hibernation and his first question was where was Cara. Kahlan and Richard looked at each other as confused as Cara. Later, Zedd told about the Spell of Undoing and about their other lives. _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 03: THE TRUTH

_After the Stone of Tears was in the right place in the Pillars of Creation, the veil closed and the Keeper defeated, Cara, Kahlan, Richard and Zedd were relieved because they finished the quest and saved the world. _

_Denna felt like an explosion in her heart. Her blood was burning into her veins. She opened the eyes and saw squatted Rikka, Raina and Berdine around her and Hally near. She should be dead, if she had not the Mord'Sith magic inside her, she could not resist because her body was injured by fall, she could not move, then the Mord'Siths carried her toward Little White Tower, a place built by magic behind People's Palace, where injured Mord'Siths fully recovered theirs health quickly. Darken Rahl never went there. The main reason because Denna was there. _

_Denna spent weeks to be able to walk again, in that time she had many moments of unconsciousness with nightmares about her entire life, what she made, people who she killed and tortured. Sometimes the unconsciousness lasted days. When she was conscious, she would prefer to be died. With days, those nightmares were decreasing and were replaced by strange dreams with Richard, Kahlan and Zedd. And the words which Zedd had said to her while they were together before she died. That he believed that she could be a better person. She did not want to be a Mord'Sith anymore, she wanted a normal life._

_More weeks passed, Denna had a daily routine, she walked toward the training room, she passed hours exercising to recover her fight skills, after she bathed in the warm pool. Rikka and Hally visited Denna often, talking about what happened outside. When Denna knew Darken Rahl was relive, but without his magic, she swore herself she would kill him even if she had to die again. _

_Denna was riding near People's Palace and a tremor shook the ground and lights crossed the clouds, her horse stopped and whinnied. She knew the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, the Wizard and Cara had success in their quest. _

_Kahlan was still sad because she tried to confess Richard. But Richard said he could not be confessed and Zedd explained about Richard's love for Kahlan, it was a true and unconditional love and it was more strong than any magic. With those words, Kahlan looked at Cara intensely. All her feelings appeared at the same time, her heart beat faster with this new knowledge about her confessor magic. She could love freely, living her life with Cara without fear of her magic. One life she had dreamt many times with, but she never thought she could live like this._

_Her true and unconditional love was near her, looking at her, but suddenly her face was cupped in Richard's hands and he kissed her, talking about their future together. She had no time to do anything, only seeing Cara turning and go out. Kahlan looked at Richard with serious eyes, pushing his hands and ran toward Cara, embracing her. "It's you, Cara! You who I want to be with." Richard clenched his jaw hardly and Zedd opened his eyes wide in surprise._

_Kahlan and Richard sat on a fallen tree trunk looking down at the landscape after their breakfast, Kahlan was thinking about the right words to tell to Richard about her and Cara. After some minutes in silence, Kahlan looked at Richard saying slowly she was in love with Cara._

_Richard was euphoric because they had saved the world, and he had not been confessed by Kahlan, then they could love freely each other. Zedd had said "love is greater than any magic. Unconditional love is that one when is pure and true. It's powerful! And love between Kahlan and Richard was like this." _

_When Kahlan's words penetrated in his ears, it was like if Kahlan had stabbed her daggers in his stomach. His smile disappeared, he clenched his jaws, his blood boiled, and a rage and pain grew in his heart. He looked at Kahlan "How did it happen?" , his words were said furiously, "How can you do it with me?", he frowned his brows and closed his eyes, "she... she is a woman! She cannot be your mate! She cannot give you a child!"_

_Kahlan looked down at the ground, she held her hands into one another on her lap, a Mother Confessor's pose. She looked at Richard again, "This is not about to have children or because Cara is a woman. I'm talking about love! Deeply, completely and truly. This strong feeling inside my heart, filling my life with happiness! The reason because I awake, I breathe and I live!" she felt Cara's presence looking at her somewhere between the trees, she looked for her but she could not see her. _

_Richard paced nervously, "And me? My love for you? It was a joke for you?" his rage grew more and more, and he looked at the trees, sensing Cara too._

_"No! Richard. I always loved you! But this love I feel for you is different of yours love for me!", she said quickly, "All my life I have hoped to find friends and someone to love and to be loved! Someone who love me for who I am, with my feelings, my dreams, my duty, with Cara I have everything I could want to"._

_Richard turned his head toward Kahlan, his eyes red with tears, his hand closed in a fist and another went to the hilt of the Sword of Truth. At the moment his hand touched the sword, the blade became orange and he walked away from Kahlan, over his shoulder he said "I want to be alone" and went out._

_Kahlan sighed, closed her eyes and her tears rolled on her cheeks, but a voice behind her made her to shiver, a voice which she would wish always to hear. _

_"Everything will be fine" Cara said. She was awaiting among the trees near Richard and Kahlan. When Kahlan turned at her, Cara's heart tightened in the view of Kahlan crying, she embraced her tight and allowed her to cry for the time she wanted. Cara kissed Kahlan's head and tightening the embrace. Kahlan raised her head and looked at Cara's eyes, she saw love and understanding there. This was everything she wanted._

_Before lunch time, Kahlan and Zedd went to a little city because they needed of food. There was a strange restlessness in Kahlan's heart, she did not like it, but she had to go to the city, but they would be back quickly to camp. In this time, Cara would stay in the camp and would talk with Richard._

_After Kahlan and Zedd went out, Cara was sat in the same tree trunk where Kahlan and Richard had talked. Cara sensed Richard approaching her from behind, she turned to look at him, but a punch in her jaw made her fell on the ground, Richard's face was red, his eyes only rage, it seemed he was out himself._

_Before Cara could get up, Richard kicked cruelly her belly. In one of his hands, the sword had an orange blade, he put the tip of it on Cara's neck and started to insult her furiously. Kneeling, he punched her face many times, and with the sword he cut the red leather from neck down, always insulting her furiously. Cara dug her nails on the ground and found a little stone, grabbing it she hit his face and chest. Using the Bond, he did not allow Cara to move, ripped the red leather, then he opened his pants and raped Cara showing her she could not give a child for Kahlan, but he could do it._

_Cara felt her body hit the hard ground, after she was been punched on her face, making her almost losing her sense. She felt her leather being cut and taken, another strong pain when Richard raped her. She could not move because Richard was on top of her and using the Bond. She thought about Darken Rahl and how many times he had made it with her, rape her and insult her, maybe this was in the Rahl's blood. This made her to smile._

_When Richard saw Cara smiling, his rage grew and he punched her more, in her face, in her abdomen, and he thrusted stronger inside Cara. When he finished, he kicked her and spit on her saying "This is what you and your kind deserve, to please their Master". _

_Cara never had felt so much pain in her life, because this time, it was a pain physical and emotional. Richard was her Lord Rahl, and more, she considered him as a brother. _

_Richard was not happy, the rage commanding him, all the time when he saw Cara, he punched her or kicked her. He raped her again, but this time, from behind. He bit her shoulders making them to bleed. He held Cara's hair with a fist and pulled some hair, he hit in the side her head with his backhand. Pain and aggression were so intense made her unconscious for a long time._

_Kahlan was restless and wanted to return quickly, then she asked for horses to villagers. She almost flew to the camp, she sensed something had happened and she was feared for Cara._

_Jumping on the ground, Kahlan did not see Cara nor Richard in the camp. But when she looked where she had talked with Richard, she saw Cara unconscious, naked and thrown behind tree trunk. She fell on her knees, a desperate shout filled the air and leaned forward until her forehead touched the ground. She did not want to see Cara dead. Her heart had stopped to beat and she felt only pain. An unbearable pain. She heard Zedd was talking something and walking toward Cara. But the despair was intense. Then she sensed when Richard came out among the tree and walked toward her. _

_The Richard's face was unsettled and the sword in his hand was orange like if there was a fire inside the blade. His face had some scratches and his mouth a little cut. He was undressed upper body, and she saw some scratches on his chest too. Kahlan opened wide her eyes and understood what had happened. She rose already holding one of her daggers._

_A strong feeling grew inside her, taking all her mind, the Con-Dar brought a strong gust of wind. Her scream went out loud and furious. A little earthquake shook the ground and the wind rose the dust in spiral. _

_Zedd was almost reaching Cara, when he felt the Con-Dar and he stopped mortified, witnessing the power of Con-Dar._

_Kahlan ran toward Richard thrusting the dagger into his belly and she pushed him against a tree. Her free hand went toward Richard's throat, but before she touched him, she heard Cara called her. She froze. _

_She turned slowly holding her dagger and ran toward Cara. She kneeled and embraced Cara, leaning forward to kiss her. Cara started to tremble violently and groaning. When their lips touched, the Con-Dar disappeared. Kahlan was crying hugging Cara delicately. Cara was with her face all swollen, with her lips cut and had bled too much. Her body was full of scratches, bruises and with dry blood. Pain invaded Kahlan's heart._

_Zedd was stopped with his eyes opened wide looking at Kahlan in Con-Dar and shouted out loud when Kahlan running toward Cara, asking for Kahlan stopping. When he saw horrified Kahlan embracing Cara, and Cara trembling and dying in agony. After, when Kahlan kissed her and he saw Cara talking to Kahlan, he realized Cara had not died by confession, even she being a Mord'Sith! He was marveled. Zedd opened his eyes wide "Dear Spirits! Powerful love!"._

_Before Richard falling on the ground, the sword of truth fell first, the blade was not orange anymore. And at the same time remorse, regret, fault and shame filled his heart, mind and soul. He cried long and deeply because all he had made with Cara, and in some way with Kahlan, the woman who he loves deeply and truly. On the ground, he saw Kahlan running toward Cara, in Con-Dar, and to embrace her. He closed his eyes, each feeling grew in his body. Pain hurt his soul. Everything was his fault, what happened with Cara and Kahlan's despair and sadness. He thought he would deserve to have been confessed or even to have died._

_Cara was severely bruised, Richard had threw all his rage on her, her face and body had bled and the blood was dry already in some part of her body. But the rape's blood was still wet and streaming down slowly her thighs. Cara had been tortured and raped before, she knew to embrace the pain. _

_Kahlan blamed herself for every scratches and bruises on Cara. Pain was deep. She could not do something for Cara now, then she asked for Zedd to heal her._

_Zedd was horrified with the view of Cara, his heart was tightened because Cara, Kahlan and Richard. About his grandson, he felt only deception. Kneeling near Cara, he started to cast a healing spell putting his hands over Cara's body and froze. Like Cara had been wounded with the power of magic of Sword of Truth, his magic could not heal Cara completely. And Zedd sensed Cara would be pregnant. _

_Kahlan could not to stop to cry and caress Cara, she stayed like this for all night long. She prayed for the Creator until she was exhausted, then she put a blanket over her and Cara, Kahlan slept hugging Cara._

_Zedd saw Richard fallen next a tree, and went there. She put Richard laid on his back on the ground, Zedd sang a healing spell on him. Richard stayed in the same place a long time too, crying and hearing Kahlan crying and praying with Cara in her arms. He could not sleep and continued staring at Kahlan and Cara in the ground. The blade of his sword became orange again._

_For a long time in Richard life, months and months, this moment would haunt his mind all nights. The moment when Kahlan talked to him about she was in love with Cara until an unconscious Cara in Kahlan's arms._

_In the next morning, after Zedd revealed Cara was with child, they decided to go to People's Palace because Cara told about the Little White where the Mord'Siths and D'Hara Army healed their deep wounds quickly. But it had Darken Rahl. Kahlan said she would kill Darken Rahl if he will do something._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 04: THE WEDDING

_Kahlan, Cara, Richard and Zedd rode toward People's Palace, on the horse Cara was in front of Kahlan, she was embracing Cara's waist. When they arrived at the People's Palace, the Mord'Siths and D'Hara Army kneeled before Richard because they sensed the Bond of Lord Rahl and chanted their devotion. Kahlan was in a hurry to take Cara to the tower and Zedd helped her._

_When Denna entered in the room of the Little White Tower, Zedd gasped and Kahlan grabbed her daggers. They arrived there few hours ago. Denna raised her hands, she was full dressed with her red leather, she said she was there only because Richard had ordered them to bring Nicci. Then Berdine, Raina and Rikka entered with Nicci chained after them, and with a Rada'han in her neck. _

_Denna caught her breath because she sensed the stronger Bond in Cara, she frowned her eyebrows. Days ago, she sensed the Bond had become stronger, only the true Lord Rahl could have a Bond like this. And she would serve for a true Lord Rahl only. _

_She swaggered toward Cara, but Kahlan stood between her and Cara holding her daggers. Denna said she sensed a strong Bond in Cara and only a true Lord Rahl could have it and she would serve for him. Denna looked at Zedd smiling, "I will be a better person as you told me" and looking back at Kahlan "I will protect the true Lord Rahl with my life, she has the true Lord Rahl inside her, I swear to serve him" . Kahlan glanced at Zedd and back to Denna "I do not trust you, Denna". "I do not expect it from you, Mother Confessor, but you are aware the most important thing for a Mord'Sith besides the Lord Rahl, of course, it's the agiel. I will give you it to affirm I will protect and will serve that unborn child" then Denna held her agiel and gave it to Kahlan._

_Benjamin Meiffert was a Captain of D'Hara Army, he accepted Richard as his Lord Rahl and gave his devotion and asked about Cara's situation with a huge concern in his face. Richard noticed Captain Meiffert had a such care and affection for Cara._

_In the Little White Tower, Cara rested and would stay here while she should be to heal completely. Captain Meiffert visited Cara. Two days after, Shota appeared to talk to Zedd about a prophecy about Richard and Cara's son and Richard called Shota to talk in private with her._

_Ten days after their arrived in People's Palace, Richard was crowned Master of D'Hara Empire, the Lord Rahl of House of Rahl. In this same day, before the dinner, he talked to Captain Benjamin Meiffert about Cara. He would like to talk with Kahlan too, and then walked toward the Little White. Since they arrived in the People's Palace Kahlan was with Cara and it was the first time Richard was visiting Cara. When he entered in the room, Kahlan was lying beside Cara, her head resting on Cara's shoulder._

_Suddenly Cara started to tremble violently and clenched her teeth. Kahlan jumped looking at Cara after at Richard, in his eyes was all rage he felt. Denna stood beside Nicci's bed, when she ran toward Richard, she stopped suddenly and started to do a strange noise like if she was being strangled. Kahlan knew he was using the Bond to torturing Cara and Denna. Kahlan started to cry, her rage growing by Richard. Then he proposed to Kahlan, he would not do anything against Cara and she would be free if she, Kahlan, got married him. Kahlan said him she will not do it. Then Cara screamed out loud falling down on the floor convulsing, her face was in pain, and her nose started to bleed._

_Kahlan was horrified and screamed to Richard she would do everything he wanted, but he had to let Cara free. Richard smiled and said they would travel soon and wanted Kahlan in the dinner then went out. Denna fell on her knees breathless._

_Cara was moaning low, all her body vibrating because of the pain. Kahlan was crying her heart out. Probably she and Cara would not be together, but Cara would be free of Richard's rage. Cara was a Mord'Sith her place was beside of Lord Rahl, then Kahlan would accept to be in other side of Lord Rahl. At least Kahlan could be next Cara but without touching her._

_Before dinner, Richard commanded Denna to torture Cara, to break her again. Denna refused to do it, because Cara was bearing the true Lord Rahl. Then Richard using the Bond makes Denna fell down on the floor convulsing in pain and said he was the Lord Rahl now, and she had inside her the Bond and Mord'Sith magic and she had been broken to serve the Lord Rahl._

_He called Berdine, Raina, Rikka and Hally just because he knew Cara and Denna were their Mistresses. He ordered Berdine and Raina to torture Cara. And Rikka and Hally to torture Denna. Both women were suspended by chains in front of each other while they were being tortured._

_In the dinner, Richard looked at Kahlan's eyes and announced his marriage with Kahlan. They would be travelling soon toward Mud People in the Midlands, to check the boundary between the New World and the Old World, because a threat of Imperial Order's invasion. Kahlan noticed the Mord'Siths were not there._

_Berdine and Raina were walking toward their room when they sensed magic next the library. They looked at each other and checking it, they saw Richard and Shota talking there. Quickly Raina returned to tell it for Kahlan and Berdine waited hidden. When Richard left the library, Berdine ran and grabbed Shota's arm with her agiel touching in Shota's ribs. Kahlan and Raina arrived running and Kahlan talked to Shota._

_Richard, Kahlan, Cara, Zedd and a D'Hara Army squad commanded by Benjamin Meiffert went toward Mud People. Kahlan and Cara were all time together. And Richard's rage growing. Richard ordered the Mord'Siths stay in the People's Palace to watch Nicci._

_Arriving in Mud People, Richard did not want to waste time anymore then ordered to prepare the rites for his wedding, while they checked the boundary and the threat. There were failures in the boundary, but it needed to check detail. Richard met some friends of him._

_Kahlan stayed in her tent surrounded of D'Hara soldiers, Richard ordered no one enter in her tent. And Captain Meiffert was taking Cara's time._

_Ten days after, it was Richard and Kahlan's wedding. Cara was the only Mord'Sith in their wedding and she was standing up some steps behind Richard looking at Kahlan's face. Cara was used to pain, but this new pain in her heart was the worst pain Cara had felt. _

_While Kahlan was speaking her speech of wedding, she was staring at Cara, over Richard's shoulder. In fact, her words were for Cara , not for Richard. Cara's eyes filled with tears. Richard was almost exploding with rage._

_Some minutes after of wedding, Richard called Captain Meiffert in his tent, and offered to him Cara's hand in marriage, and if he accept it, he would become the Commander General of the First File. Captain Meiffert was surprised and euphoric and accepted Richard's offer. Then Richard gave him a necklace with a beautiful bright blue pendant with a liquid inside and said it was his wedding present for him and Cara._

_Zedd was returning to his tent when she saw Shota walking between the tents and disappearing in the air._

_It was their first night together, Richard was nervous pacing inside his tent, when Kahlan was brought, she had her Confessor's face and before he touches her, she said he already had what he wanted, she was married with him. She had fulfilled her part, now she would wait him to do the same. When Richard wanted to touch Kahlan's shoulder, a huge headache made him fall on his knees, then she said he never would touch her again and with her Mother Confessor's face she left. Richard cried for a long time in the darkness of his tent. _

_Kahlan was sad, her life was empty. She closed her eyes and tears fell rolling on her cheeks, she entered in her tent, only a darkness and the silent. She thought of Cara and how would be her life in the future. When she felt a warm body against her back, it was Cara. Kahlan turned and hugged Cara tight and cried for a long time. Probably, it would her last night together, then she looked at Cara's eyes and said she wanted Cara in all ways which they could have each other. They made love for the all night long._

_In the day after, in the breakfast, Richard ordered Cara and Captain Benjamin Meiffert and some soldiers to check the boundary from Midlands to D'Hara. He would wait for 3 months their return._

_Richard, Kahlan and Zedd stayed in Mud People for some days more, before returning to People's Palace. _

_Cara knew Captain Benjamin Meiffert some months after she started to sleep in the Darken Rahl's chamber. And some months after, she was sharing some nights with him too. It was few the nights which Cara slept alone. Benjamin and Darken were only men in D'Hara which Cara had sex._

_In the night when Cara, Benjamin and his soldiers left, Benjamin gave the necklace to Cara and put it in her neck. When the pendant touched Cara's skin, the liquid inside became a stone and Benjamin proposed Cara to marry him. Cara smiled and said she was pregnant. But Benjamin said he knew about this already, but he still liked her, then she accepted. Benjamin said their wedding would be when they return to D'Hara._

_Those days while Cara, Kahlan, Richard and Zedd were far of them, Berdine and Raina was worried about their Mistress Cara. Through the journey book, Berdine could talk with Cara. They knew about her wedding with Benjamin and specially she did not remember about Kahlan._

_When Kahlan, Richard and Zedd arrived in the People's Palace, Kahlan was surprised when she knew about Cara's wedding, her heart tightened painfully inside her chest._

_After three long months, Kahlan was anxious because Cara was returning but tears filled her eyes when she saw Cara in white leathers holding hands with Benjamin Meiffert. Berdine and Raina looked at Kahlan, they said Cara was strange lately and she did not know who was Kahlan Amnell._

_Kahlan could not see Cara in the next days, Richard did not allow her to go out the People's Palace and Cara was sent to Mord'Sith Temple._

_The People's Palace was all decorated to Cara and Benjamin wedding, all the Mord'Siths, and D'Hara Army were there. Kahlan, Richard, Zedd and Nicci were there too._

_Richard said Kahlan should be with him during the ceremony, they stayed in their thrones in the bottom, looking at Cara and Benjamin while they were in the balcony in front of D'Hara Army below in the courtyard. All Mord'Siths were standing in rows next Kahlan and Richard. It was the first Mord'Sith wedding. Cara was the only one wearing white leather, the other ones were in brown leathers._

_Kahlan was devastated, but this was what would happen. She was married with Richard and Cara with Benjamin. Their lives would be separated. A huge pain filled Kahlan's heart. Kahlan frowned her eyebrows and looked at the floor when Cara and Benjamin kissed each other. She leaned forward covering her face with her hands. The pain filling all her being. Richard looked at Kahlan and smiled._

_It had finished the ceremony, Kahlan stood and walked far from them toward hallway to her chamber, when she was almost there, she stopped, looking at the floor and back toward the balcony again, then she stopped in front of Cara, looking into Cara's eyes. _

_Cara's eyes opened wide and her heart beat faster looking at Kahlan. In the exactly moment their eyes met, the stone in the pendant cracked in several parts. A strange sensation ran the entire Cara's body, all moments of her life in those days which she was wearing the necklace passed inside her head causing a deep headache. Then Cara realized what she had made and she shut her eyes regretting all those moments. She wanted to run toward Kahlan but Berdine grabbed her arm and headed her in another direction._

_Raina stopped in front of Kahlan cleaning her throat, after asked what she had made. Kahlan answered when she asked for Shota's help, Shota said Richard had asked for her help too. And Shota added only the true love each other will break the spells. _

_When Berdine said Cara did not remembered of her, Kahlan realized this was a Shota's spell, just like it was a Shota's spell that Richard could not touch Kahlan anymore. He would feel a strong headache with each touch in Kahlan while she was wearing the necklace which she was wearing since Shota had given it for her, days before her wedding with Richard. And Kahlan just wanted to know if Cara still loved her, then she walked toward her chamber._

_Richard was in the balcony looking at Benjamin and talking his speech as a Lord Rahl should do._

_Kahlan entered looking at the floor, without stopping to cry. She passed for the private room, then for the bedroom following toward the big door from her private balcony. She need to breath feeling the wind caressing her skin. But something made her to stop. She never let the curtain over her bed closed, the bed always was showed, she closed it only when she was sleeping there. She sensed someone, maybe Richard or ... Leaning forward and holding her daggers, she walked silent and pulled the curtain and froze._

_Cara was waiting her, her eyes with tears, full of regret apologizing for what she had made. Kahlan forgot everything and jumped in Cara's arms. They kissed passionately, a long kiss, their bodies shaping perfectly. Their hands exploring their bodies, their breath failing, then Cara turned Kahlan on her back straddling her hip looking at her saying how much she missed her and she loved Kahlan. Both women crying and smiling at the same time. Then both women started to take their clothes off kissing each other hungry. Cara adjusted her body and legs making their clits to rub each other. Kahlan moaned with a pleasure sensation, her iris growing black in each thrust of their hips. Her magic was already running through her body, her entire body shivering and writhing. Cara arched her back supporting her upper body with her arms one in each Kahlan's side, she started to rock faster. _

_In the end of his speech, Richard promoted Captain Meiffert to General Meiffert the Commander General of the First File and Richard gave freedom for all the Mord'Siths ceasing them to live as Lord Rahl 's personal guards. But the Mord'Siths said they would protect the Lord Rahl yet._

_When Kahlan's eyes were all black and her body in the edge to release her magic, the door of the chamber opened causing a loud noise and Richard's voice filled the air. Kahlan opened her eyes wide. But Cara did not stop rocking her hip, even with Richard and Benjamin next them, in the private room, she only closed her mouth pressing hard her lips. Kahlan already coming intensely grabbed a pillow and bit it, thanked for the curtains over her bed were closed and blocking the men to see them. Then her magic was released making Cara to tremble writhing her body, she shut her eyes and coming intensely too._

_Richard and Benjamin entered in the private room, they sat and Richard filled two glasses with wine offering one to Benjamin. Richard smiled, Benjamin smiled too. Richard asked if he had given to Cara the necklace and he nodded. Benjamin asked to Richard how he knew Cara would accept to marry him, if before he had proposed to Cara and she had not accepted. Then Richard smiled saying he had talked with Shota, a witch, and asked for her to create a spell to Cara fell in love with Benjamin and she gave him the necklace, when the liquid would become stone the spell would be released. Then she would fall in love with him and would forget who she truly loved._

_Cara and Kahlan was breathless and stared at each other with eyes opened wide, they were hearing Richard and Benjamin chatting. Cara looked at the necklace on her neck and pulled it breaking the chain. Kahlan saw in her eyes all her rage, but before she could react Cara was walking toward the men in the other room._

_Richard and Benjamin looked at Cara, she was naked, sweaty, breathless, walking toward them holding the broken necklace and one of her agiel, she threw the necklace on Richard's face and put her agiel on Benjamin's ribs making him to fall on his knees while Kahlan appeared naked, sweaty, breathless, walking toward them and with another Cara's agiel in her hand. Richard clenched his jaw, looking at them furious holding the hilt of her sword, the blade orange._

_Cara approached Benjamin holding his throat mimicking a Confessor's gesture. Kahlan called Cara's name but it was late. Cara released the confessor magic she had captured in Benjamin's throat. Then she looked at Richard and heard Benjamin asking for her to command him._

_Richard was surprised watching Cara to confess Benjamin and when she looked at him, her eyes were still all black. Then she fell on her knees exhausted and Richard ran toward her, screaming and lifting his sword, before hitting the blade on Cara's shoulder, Kahlan stopped him with her arm outstretched and screaming, all the room shook, a wind blew inside the room and a bright blue lightning from Kahlan's hand threw the sword against the wall in the other side the room making Richard fell on her knees, his eyes were full of tears. _

_Kahlan approached Richard, her eyes all black in Con Dar, she held his throat and released all her magic. Richard's eyes were all black for few seconds becoming normal after, following for his words "Command me, Confessor"._

_Kahlan commanded him to stay motionless, then she held two Cara's agiel, pain consuming her hands and arms then she embraced it, and touched the tips of agiels on Richard's belly, ribs and shoulders for a long time making him to scream out loud and to shake all his body. The Con-Dar and the magic of Agiels broke him. _

_Cara and Benjamin just looked at them, both of them sat on their heels. One exhausted, the other confessed. _

_Denna, Berdine, Raina, Rikka and Hally entered in the room breathless, they were breaking the door, but their eyes opened wide watching the Mother Confessor, in Con-Dar, with Cara's agiels in her hands torturing their Lord Rahl. Then they looked at Cara and Benjamin, both on the floor. They noticed the Mother Confessor and Mistress Cara were naked and the men, dressed._

_While Kahlan was busy with Richard, Cara stood up and commanded her sisters to go out and wait outside the chambers. When Kahlan left the agiels, Cara caught them and did the same thing with Benjamin, she released her rage torturing him. Cara broke Benjamin too._

_Then Cara looked into Kahlan's eyes and asked in a breathless voice if Kahlan would like to be her mate. Kahlan whipped her head toward Cara and the Con Dar disappeared, with her eyes full with tears, she smiled and ran embracing Cara tight in her arms. "Yes, I do!" Kahlan answered then kissed Cara. The Mord'Siths watched them only, they were standing up in the broken door all the time._

_With eyes fucking, the Mord'Siths did not take her eyes off from naked body of the Mother Confessor and how she used the agiels. Berdine looked at Raina "Today our night will be busy", Raina smiled "Wildly!". "I need to release my lust!" Hally said biting her lower lip "I'm free!" Denna answered quickly "I will go with you two" Rikka said holding her agiel. When they saw Kahlan and Cara hugging each other naked, they moaned in chorus._

_Twenty Mord'Siths were wearing red leathers standing in a semi circle looking at the sky, where the Night Wisps were flying in a harmonious dance, the Mother Confessor's voice filling the air singing a beautiful song. They had never seen something like this, neither Nicci or Shota with all their age. All of them were marveled with the view, it was the first time and probably the last one they saw the Night Wisps._

_Cara's white leather was almost lost because of her pregnancy. It was already very tight. But Kahlan was stunning in her white wedding Confessor dress. The most beautiful dress they had seen. Kahlan brought tailors from Aydindril to make it. They realized how much the beauty of Kahlan Amnell was magnificent._

_Kahlan and Cara were standing side by side with Shota in front of them. She made a speech and blessed their wedding, just like Zedd and Nicci. Then Shota made a little cut on the palm of their hands and they held their hands, their blood were as one._

_Cara called the Mother Confessor, Mistress Kahlan, a Sister of the Agiel because she had embraced the pain and broke someone just like a Mord'Sith did. Denna, Berdine, Raina, Rikka and Hally nodded in agreement. Kahlan had Denna's agiel in a holster on her thigh._

_Berdine told the Mother Confessor how those Mord'Siths had respect, consideration an devotion for her. They had served for Lord Rahl always, but now, they will serve the Mother Confessor like her protectors too. _

_Then all Mord'Siths there, showed their new weapon, a daggers with the Mother Confessor's emblem in the hilt. They will use both weapons, the agiel and the dagger, in a battle. Only Cara, the Mistress, will use her two agiels. And Denna, she will not use no one weapon because of a promise for the Mother Confessor and Zedd, which she will become a better person and she would not betray them. And the Mord'Siths was with the length of their hair cut until their breast, no braided, in honor of Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor and Sister of the Agiel. _

_Richard and Benjamin were standing in the bottom next the trees, motionless, broken and confessed, watching their Mistresses. Fifty D'Hara soldiers were with them._

_Kahlan and Cara's wedding was in a beautiful place where the Night Wisps was living. It was a beautiful night too, their first night as mates. It was created a strong connection in their lives, hearts, minds, and souls. _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 05 : WAR OF AYDINDRIL

_Next morning after Kahlan and Cara's wedding, they followed toward Aydindril. Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor was riding faster, her home was being threatened by members of Blood of the Fold. _

_Kahlan was worried because Cara was pregnant, her belly was a little grown, four months with pregnancy. All the nights, Kahlan leaned her head on Cara's belly, caressing and kissing it and sang a song for the unborn child. Cara rolled her eyes when Kahlan talked with her belly._

_Cara noticed too, Denna had been always next her, watching her as she were Cara's personal protector. While they were riding to Aydindril, Cara asked Denna why she was doing it. Denna answered she was doing it by the true Lord Rahl, the unborn child of Cara. She said she was a Mord'Sith, after all, her duty was protect him and serve him._

_The Blood of the Fold wanted to dominate all the Midlands and killing the Mother Confessor, they could do it._

_When the Mother Confessor entered in the Confessor's Palace, Dennee was waiting her. Dennee was different, very tired and scared. Besides some time ago, Dennee noticed her Confessor's magic were being lost. Her new body was not holding the magic anymore and if she was not a Confessor anymore, Kahlan had to come back. It had the Blood of the Fold threatening against her life and Kahlan's one._

_In the morning after they arrived in Aydindril, Kahlan reunited the Home Guard Army of Aydindril and ordered them to prepare because they was going toward the Blood of the Fold 's camp to kill them. In the evening, Kahlan reunited with the Council and spoke about the war against the Blood of the Fold. After, in the big dinner room, it had a special dinner offered by Mother Confessor to her guests._

_Dennee noticed Richard's attitudes, she sensed Richard had been confessed and Kahlan was with two wedding rings, one with red stone with D'Hara brand in her right hand and another with emerald stone with a different brand in her left hand. Dennee was intrigued and wanted to know about this wedding rings of Kahlan._

_Dennee was perplexed about Kahlan's story when the Mother Confessor was far from Aydindril. They were in the Mother Confessor's office, they were sipping a fine wine, after the dinner and the guests had left. Kahlan had broken all tradition and customs of the Confessors and the Midlands. She was married with two main enemies, one Mord'Sith and the Lord Rahl of D'Hara. Cara had killed Dennee and others Confessors, and now Kahlan was Cara's mate. D'Hara declared war against the Midlands and now Kahlan was the Lady Rahl. _

_The other Kahlan's wedding ring had Mord'Sith brand with the initials of Cara's name because Kahlan was mate of this Mord'Sith. _

_Cara received a gold colar with a pendant of the brand of Mother Confessor . Only the mate of Mother Confessor could wear it._

_In the beginning of the sunrise, before they went toward Blood of the Fold's camp, in the courtyard of Confessor's Palace, twenty Mord'Siths, and fifty D'Hara soldiers were there, on their knees and chanted their devotion to Lord Rahl, Richard. Then they were riding their horses and going out slowly._

_But Richard was looking at nothing, stood motionless, he was strengthened and trembling with the devotion, then walked and held Kahlan's hand and falling on his knees. Then he touched his forehead on Kahlan's hand, kissed it and he chanted his devotion for Kahlan Amnell looking into her eyes "__Kahlan guide me. Kahlan teach me. Kahlan protect me. In your light I thrive. In your mercy I am sheltered. In your wisdom I am humbled. I live only to love you. My life is yours._"

_Cara kneeled in Richard's side, held the other Kahlan's hand, and looking into her eyes and she chanted her devotion for the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell. Then Denna, Berdine, Raina, Rikka, Hally and Benjamin kneeled in front of the Mother Confessor of the Midlands and Lady Rahl of D'Hara chanting their devotion for her too, but they bowed before her._

_While they were in devotion, Kahlan was sensing something different inside her like a different magic making her blood hot. She could sense it, it was strong and huge, her body started to tremble, she had her eyes closed. A clear blue light was around her body, she felt her Confessor's magic running all her body. Then she remembered when they found the Boxes of Orden, it was the same feeling. Kahlan opened her eyes, she realized her magic was running through Cara and Richard because their eyes were all black and their magic were inside her. She noticed her body was glowing and she realized she was in Con-Dar, but she was controlling it , her magic was not being released toward the others._

_Dennee was petrified by witnessing that moment, just like Zedd, Shota and Nicci. How Kahlan had not confessed all of them?_

_Shota and Nicci looked at Zedd with eyes opened wide recognizing that magic, "Dear Spirits! The magic of the Boxes of Orden!" Dennee looked at Zedd with questioning eyes. "They are connected with the magic of the Boxes of Orden, it is inside them" Zedd explained. "How could this happen?" Dennee asked. "When they put together the Boxes, they released the magic inside them. It protects them against others magic, and allows them to control their own magic and increases it without destroy their bodies" Shota said. "Then Kahlan can control her Confessor magic in Con-Dar!" Dennee says and stops "It cannot destroy Cara because the Mord'Sith magic is protected by magic of Orden" she finishes. "Besides the unconditional love Cara feels for your sister, it protects her free-will and body against Confessor magic too" Zedd completes. The four was watching the scene, then Shota disappeared in the air._

_All of them were stopped looking down, where the Blood of the Fold made their camp. Kahlan looked at her sides seeing Midlands Army and D'Hara Army together. Years ago, this would be impossible. Kahlan looked at Richard with his D'Hara soldiers and Cara with her Sisters of the Agiel, then she looked at Home Guard soldiers, her Army. Kahlan, Cara and Richard looked each other and rode toward their enemies. Mord'Siths, D'Hara and Midlands soldiers, Zedd and Nicci followed them._

_Kahlan ordered some Home Guard to escort Dennee and her son toward People's Palace, there she could be safe and to rest._

_The battle was hard, Kahlan was surprised to find out some Kelton's Army soldiers fighting against her. Kelton had the best Army of the Midlands and they were heavily armed._

_Cara was being protected by Benjamin. Zedd and Nicci were next them. Kahlan, Richard, the Mord'Siths, and D'Hara and Midlands soldiers were ahead destroying all the tents and killing their enemies. _

_They never had been in a war together, and all of them were admired with Denna's strength and agility, her movements were fast and her blows precise. She was fighting with her bare hands, fearless, she had no one weapon just her body and her knowledge about how use it well. She broke the neck of their enemies easily or took the weapons from the hands of her enemies and thrusted it against them back. The death in a battle would be a honor for her. She was a kill machine just like a great lover. Darken Rahl was proud, she was like this because of him._

_Denna saw when a group of Kelton's soldiers appeared from the trees and ran toward the Mother Confessor surrounding her. She ran to help her._

_The Mother Confessor was the main target of the members of Blood of the Fold and she was there. A group of enemies ran toward her to kill her. Richard and the Mord'Siths tried to protect her but they were in minor numbers and the enemies reached Kahlan. It was a hard fight, each one was fighting against eight to ten enemies soldiers at the same time. And Kahlan was one person only against almost twenty enemies soldiers, then one blade crossed her body and the last thing she saw was Denna breaking the neck of her murderer. All was black._

_Cara was fighting when a nausea of her pregnancy made her vomit, then an enemy tried to kill her. But Nicci ran and protected her with her body receiving a stab in her belly. Cara turned and held Nicci's body and slowly put her on the ground pressing her wound. Cara looked for Kahlan and Richard but she did not see them, but she saw Zedd, she called him but he could not hear her. Then she continued to press Nicci's bleeding wound while Benjamin protected them._

_Kahlan felt air filling her lungs, her blood running inside her, she heard her heartbeat and opened her eyes. Denna's face was few inches of hers, she looked into Denna's eyes and saw everything. Kahlan winked more times and looked into Denna's eyes again. She was seeing Denna's soul in her vulnerable moment, she could read her and Denna really was changing. Denna had a worried expression, but when Kahlan smiled, Denna's expression softened with relief, she sat on her heel. _

_Richard was in chock, crying a lot looking at Kahlan's corpse. He had been released from her Confessor's magic. When Denna fell on her knees and gave the Breath of Life for her, a cold ran in his spine making him to shiver violently, Kahlan was dead. For some seconds, his life was empty because without Kahlan his life was nothing. Then all his memories invaded his mind, every single thing he had made toward Kahlan and Cara were there, inside his mind, torturing him. A huge pain, sadness, regret and shame filled his heart. He broke again._

_Around the Mother Confessor were Denna, Berdine, Raina, Rikka and Hally besides Richard. They was worried waiting Kahlan to stand up. _

_Kahlan was marveled because the Mord'Siths and the Lord Rahl were sat on their heels and vulnerable, they were with their guard down showing all their soul for her. The Mother Confessor could read all of them and this moment would be kept in her heart, they really cared for her, truly. One day they had been her enemies, but now they were more than her protectors they were her friends._

_She smiled and stood up looking around the camp and started to walk ahead asking for them to stay there. A cold breeze ran in the air hitting their body softly, making Kahlan's hair to move with the wind, silent thunders whispering on their ears, they sensed Kahlan's magic and shivered. Kahlan was glowing in her white Confessor dress, her armor._

_When Kahlan stopped, she stretched her arms toward her enemies releasing her magic. They fell on their knees asking for her to command them and she told them to kill each other. _

_The one near her, she held his shoulder asking him why Kelton's Army was there fighting together with the Blood of the Fold Army. The man looking at the Kahlan's feet said Kelton's Army was commanded by Prince Fyren and he was going to take Aydindril and he was going to be the new ruler of the Midlands. General Tobias Brogan was helping him. Kahlan asked where Prince Fyren and General Brogan were, and the answer, Prince Fyren was in Kelton's Palace preparing his Army. And General Brogan had been in Kelton but now, he was in Galea. He and his Army would go toward Aydindril by the mountains. They want to invade Aydindril in some days. Kahlan clenched her jaw and her frowned her eyebrows._

_Kahlan was exhausted walking among the corpses, one shout filled the air, she turned and saw Cara with Nicci's head on her lap. They ran toward her. Denna stopped next Nicci, her eyes full with tears and a tiny pain haunting her heart, thinking about Nicci 's death made her to tremble._

_Zedd kneeled on Nicci's side and chanted a healing spell, the wound on Nicci's belly was healing slowly. When Nicci opened her eyes, she saw all faces looking at her, Kahlan, Cara, Richard, Zedd, until the Mord'Siths Berdine, Raina, Rikka, Hally and specially Denna. That one had a crush on her. Nicci's heart beat fast when she saw Denna crying and after relieved when she saw her healed. Nicci felt a warm sensation in her heart._

_In that night during the dinner, Kahlan, Richard, Zedd and Nicci missed the Mord'Siths, they were not there. Benjamin said his Mistress had gone to a walk with the others to patrol the area. They had made camp to rest, while they was going toward Galea. After the moon was high in the sky, Kahlan was in her bedroll when Cara entered in their tent. She noticed Cara was with her breath heavy and cleaned her leather before lying down beside her. "Where were you and your sisters?" Kahlan asked. "Mord'Sith's routine" Cara answered kissing Kahlan but turned the back for her. Kahlan stared at Cara's hair some seconds before cuddling Cara. Cara sighed only._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 06: WAR OF GALEA

_Kahlan went to Galea. The Blood of the Fold were in the city and they had invaded the Palace of Galea._

_Galea was a land of Midlands Alliance, the King of Galea was Kahlan Amnell's father, he had been confessed, but after her mother died, he was released._

_The King of Galea had two little children, before being confessed by Kahlan's mother. Cyrilla was more than 1 year old and Harold was a little baby. Cyrilla was the heiress of Crown of Galea and Kahlan knew them years after her mother died._

_After the death of her father, Cyrilla became the Queen of Galea. But she was assaulted, battered and thrown in her own dungeon by Blood of the Fold because they wanted to dethroned her and take Galea Army._

_Richard with a journey book ordered to come more D'Hara soldiers toward Kelton, they will await for him in Kelton._

_Cyrilla had a childhood around rich people and luxurious things, she had been educated to be a queen. She was alone just like Kahlan was, no friends, she had only her brother, but he traveled time on time, he was the General of Galea Army. Queen Cyrilla and her brother Prince Harold were loved and admired by her people, too, they were beautiful. blondes with blue eyes. When General Tobias Brogan and his soldiers saw her beauty, they tried to take advantage of this, but Queen Cyrilla fought by her life. _

_The King, her father, made his kids to learn fighting to protect themselves, Queen Cyrilla was skillful with daggers too, she killed some members of Blood of the Fold before they caught her, then she had an outbreak._

_The favorite Mord'Siths of Darken Rahl stayed in the main Mord'Sith Temple in Azrith Plains next to People's Palace. It had four Mord'Sith Temples in D'Hara with twenty Mord'Sith living in each one. Each Temple had a Commander, the Mistress._

_Berdine was the only one Mord'Sith spared by Darken Rahl. Her duty was to protect Lord Rahl, of course, but she stayed in the library of the Mord'Sith's Temple her main duty was to translate High D'Hara. She had not a lot of torture sessions neither was taken to Darken Rahl's chambers like the other ones were. Berdine was taken to Denna's bed and Raina's bed only. When Berdine saw Raina, she knew she was her soul mate. Berdine had an immense knowledge because of all books she read, and she had read about love, true love._

_Raina was a talented Mord'Sith then she was taken for the main Mord'Sith Temple where Berdine stayed. When they saw each other, they fell in love with each other. At first, they were afraid because of Darken Rahl, but with time, they could not control their feelings and they started to sleep in the same bedroom. Each Mord'Sith had the own bedroom._

_Both women were broken by Cara, their Mistress. They were partners in the same quad with Cara and Triana. Just like Denna, Constance, Rikka and Hally were partners in other quad. All of them served in the main Mord'Sith Temple._

_Hally liked to talk with Berdine, after Berdine talked about love, Hally thought about this once in a while. She was attractive woman, she was blonde with blue eyes and a perfect body, like the majority of Mord'Siths were. In the bottom of her heart, she waited to find someone just like Berdine had said, but for a while she would bed her sisters and some strangers in the taverns._

_Rikka never thought she could fall in love with someone or someone could love her, besides Rikka was a beautiful woman with the typical Mord'Sith appearance, but Berdine said when she find her soul mate she would change her mind. _

_Berdine had talked about true love with the other Mord'Siths but all of them mocked her. Specially Cara and Denna, now they were melted and changing their minds because of Kahlan and Nicci._

_When the Mord'Siths knew about the new Lord Rahl was Richard, the Seeker, they knew he was a man which worth of respect. He freed the Mord'Siths of their duty, but the Mord'Siths from main Temple wanted to serve him protecting him as personal body guards, the other ones destroyed their agiels and followed with their lives. Richard ordered they should protect Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor and Lady Rahl of D'Hara with their life like if they were protecting him._

_The Mother Confessor entered in the Palace of Galea with Richard, Zedd, Nicci, the Mord'Siths and D'Hara soldiers. The Home Guard soldiers stayed outside. Confessing a member of Blood of the Fold inside the palace she found out the General was inside the palace and Queen Cyrilla was in the dungeons almost dead. Richard said he would search for the General and took his D'Hara soldiers with him. Zedd, Nicci and the Mord'Siths were with Kahlan._

_When Kahlan arrived in the dungeons, Queen Cyrilla hugged her. It was painful to look at Queen Cyrilla, Kahlan clenched her jaw and said General Tobias Brogan would die. Rikka's heart stopped and she heard a tiny crack inside her. She thought about Berdine's words._

_The Mother Confessor with Rikka and Hally carried Cyrilla in their arms toward her chambers. Queen Cyrilla felt her body to shiver under Rikka's gaze toward her. She had seen men looked at her like this, but one woman was the first time. The blonde Mord'Sith was staring at her and did not look away when Queen Cyrilla stared at her back. Although her fragile situation, Queen Cyrilla lifted up her chin._

_All people who worked in the palace were killed, the only one alive was Queen Cyrilla, but she would die soon, then Kahlan begged Zedd to heal her. _

_With help of Rikka, Hally, Benjamin and the confessed man, Kahlan prepared a bath for Queen Cyrilla. After the two men went out, Kahlan stripped Queen Cyrilla's clothes to bathe her, Rikka stopped watching them, her heart beating fast. Hally was helping Kahlan smirked at Rikka. Kahlan wanted to put her on bed, Hally suggested Rikka do it. Kahlan nodded but Rikka did not move. The Mother Confessor raised one eyebrow waiting Rikka. "Lift up her, Rikka and take her to bed" ordered the Mother Confessor._

_Rikka wanted to die. How a Mord'Sith could be so weak? specially in front of the Mother Confessor! She sighed but she lifted up Queen Cyrilla in her arms. A naked beautiful woman was in her arms, she had not sex for some weeks and her body was reacting already. A known throb between her legs. Rikka closed her eyes, and thought about what had happened with Queen Cyrilla for those days. A rage growing in her heart._

_When Queen Cyrilla was in bed, Kahlan approached touching in Rikka's shoulder. "Take care of her, Rikka. She needs to rest." Rikka looked at the floor, swallowed and nodded. When the door closed, only Rikka and the naked Queen Cyrilla were in the chambers._

_General Tobias Brogan was drinking a tea and some his soldiers were standing there, when Richard and the D'Hara soldiers entered in the room. They fought before losing their lives._

_The Mother Confessor regained the Palace, freed Queen Cyrilla and requested the Crown of Galea. She was daughter of King too, Harold was killed fighting by trying to protect his sister, and Queen Cyrilla was not in condition to rule Galea, then she accepted her proposal. After her quick coronation by adviser of Galea, she would help Queen Cyrilla, her half-sister, to regain Galea back. _

_Kahlan Amnell the Mother Confessor of the Midlands, the Lady Rahl of D'Hara Empire and now, the Queen of Galea marched with the Seeker and Lord Rahl of D'Hara, and Mistress Cara at her sides followed by the Wizard of First Order and the Death's Mistress, the Mord'Siths and D'Hara, Home Guard and Galea soldiers by streets toward Blood of the Fold's camp around the city. Galea people was greeting and bowing before the Mother Confessor and her troupe. It had more than five hundred members o Blood of the Fold camping there and all of them were killed when the Mother Confessor and the Seeker reached them. The Lord and the Lady Rahl of D'Hara regained Galea._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 07: WAR OF KELTON

_Princess Cyrilla refused to stay in her palace in Galea. She wanted to be with Kahlan, she was her only family now. She had no friends neither a mate to staying there. She knew to fight with daggers just like Kahlan knew, they was taught by their father, a skillful fighter. _

_Princess Cyrilla walked near to Rikka, always some steps behind her. She felt safe next her, she wanted to see Rikka and when she could not see her, her body started to tremble and her thought returned for those horrible days in her palace with members of Blood of the Fold, then without control she cried and her mind blocked. Rikka had to hold Princess Cyrilla in her arms and talk to her, then Princess Cyrilla could relax. Near Kahlan, she felt safe too._

_They reached the camp where D'Hara soldiers was waiting Richard, the Lord Rahl. It was nearby Kelton, they needed to prepare because Kelton had the best Army of the Midlands. Home Guard soldiers and Galea soldiers were one thousand men. D'Hara soldiers were more one thousand men. And eighteen Mord'Siths to protect the Mother Confessor and The Seeker and Lord Rahl. Cara, Nicci, Rikka, Princess Cyrilla, Zedd and Benjamin stayed in the camp. Kahlan, Richard were worried because of Cara's pregnancy. She was with more than four month of pregnancy._

_It was a long battle, Keltish Army was strong. After three weeks and many soldiers dead, they saw Prince Fyren from Kelton. It was more a hard battle until the Mother Confessor being in front of him. Kahlan was tired, but her thought about Cara made her to relax because she knew Cara and her unborn child were safe far from there._

_Without Cara, the unborn child and Nicci, the only Denna's duty was with the Mother Confessor and Denna did not allow no one to approach her, who dared to come close her it had the neck broken or the own sword crossed in the body._

_For one Prince Fyren's mistake, the Mother Confessor kicked his sword away and stabbed his throat with her dagger. Looking into his eyes, Kahlan's eyes filled with tears, the Midlands was safe. No more threat against her. At least for a while. She fell on her knees, crying, exhausted but relieved._

_In the next day, in front of the Kelton's Palace, she talked for all of Kelton about her decision, she was establishing her duty as the Mother Confessor and taking Kelton under her command. The corpse of Prince Fyren was for behind her, and after her speech, his corpse was burned before all of Kelton._

_The next months were calm in the People's Palace, the only concern of Kahlan, Richard and Zedd were Cara and her unborn child. Cara rolled her eyes when they came close to pamper her. Until their Sisters, sometimes were concerned about her, specially Denna, it seems Denna had titled herself Cara's personal bodyguard. _

_Cara thought the Sisters of the Agiel under friendship of Kahlan, Richard and Zedd were changing their mind, they were more emotional, the Mord'Sith's hardship was softened when they were together. Cara was changed because of them._

_Dennee was in the People's Palace when they returned from their journey to save the Midlands. She hugged tight Kahlan, and Princess Cyrilla, her half-sister. Dennee was not a Confessor anymore, her magic had disappeared from her new body while Kahlan was away._

_The three of them spent hours after the dinner to talk about everything in those quiet months. Kahlan, Dennee and Princess Cyrilla. Dennee knew everything about this journey and she was admired because Cyrilla had fell in love for Rikka, a Mord'Sith too. Then with the time, Dennee realized the Mord'Siths has changed her mind and they are more soft. Kahlan and Princess Cyrilla helped her to see it._

_In one night when Cara came calling Kahlan to sleep, Dennee approached Cara and said she had forgiven Cara and she was happy because Cara made Kahlan happy. Cara nodded and turned, her eyes full with tears. "What Kahlan, Richard and Zedd made with me? Mord'Siths do not cry" Cara thought rolling her eyes and caressing her eight month pregnant belly._

_In the People's Palace, everybody was waiting nervous, some ones pacing from one side to another, others were eating, and others fighting each other in the courtyard. They heard screams time on time, until a cry from a baby echoed through the palace. Everybody stopped breathing, the bond inside their D'Hara bodies vibrated and increased. They ran toward Cara's chambers to find a crybaby Richard sat on his heels with his hands covering his face next to bed. A proud Kahlan smiling and crying, holding a baby boy in her arms. And an exhausted and sweaty Cara in bed shouting for everyone go out from her chamber._

_The true Lord Rahl of D'Hara and the heir of D'Hara Empire had born, George Mason Rahl._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 08: MEETING IN THE MIDLANDS

Cara and Kahlan returned to reality when they listened someone knocking at the door, Kahlan laments and Cara rolls her eyes. Cara stands up and walks toward the door. Denna is waiting them and said everybody is ready to go. Cara nods and looks at Kahlan raising her eyebrow, Kahlan understands and goes to next room, a warm bath is ready. Cara is right behind her to the bathing.

In the big room on the Confessor's Palace, Nicci, Richard and Zedd are talking at the balcony. Berdine and Hally are sitting at the big table, Raina is sat on Berdine's lap, Rikka and Princess Cyrilla come from their bedchamber and they sit at the table too. Denna stands next from them, her eyes contemplating Nicci in the other side with the others. When Cara and Kahlan descend the stairs, everyone sits at the table for the breakfast.

They are in Aydindril because messengers had alerted about invasion of Imperial Order ten days ago, and the Mother Confessor asked for a meeting with all representatives of the Midlands Alliance, D'Hara and Westland.

Kahlan, Richard, Zedd and Nicci have been talking about D'Hara, the Midlands and Westland, after they knew about Imperial Order's invasion, they are aware that Midlands Alliance Army and Westland warriors are not strong enough to fight against Imperial Order alone and people will perish in hands of Imperial Order. And the salvation, it would be the union of the Midlands with D'Hara and Westland.

But it had a concern because people from Midlands was surprised to know their beloved Mother Confessor returned from her journey with two mates, not one only. Specially because of Cara. She was a Mord'Sith, a woman and she has a son with Richard, the Seeker and Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor's husband. A big part of people from the Midlands were horrified because it was like an insult for them.

The Mother Confessor presides the meeting in the Central Council of the Midlands, all representatives of the provinces of Midlands Alliance are sat in their chairs, including Richard from D'Hara and Chase from Westland. Princess Cyrilla is sat in the chair of Galea. A big murmur was running in the room because the Mother Confessor is with her mates, Cara and Richard, at her side.

Nicci was invited by the Mother Confessor to talk about Imperial Order and what they do when they arrive in a town. She was the first one to talk followed by Zedd.

Cara is standing in the right beside the Mother Confessor's chair, she is looking at the people there. She realizes she likes to be there, although people from Aydindril looks at her with fear. She was born in Stowecroft - D'Hara. This was a pride. But now, Aydindril is her home too. It's home of Kahlan, her mate, then it's hers. She loves everything about Kahlan Amnell. Kahlan is her life. Then she remembered the little sad face of her son, he had stayed in D'Hara.

_In the stables, the horses were being prepared to travelling. George Rahl entered running and shouting euphoric because he had seen the horses, his face was blushed and with sweat in his forehead and in the tip of his nose. He was 3 years old and some months, a healthy child with light brown hair and intense emerald eyes. He looks really like his father, his appearance and his smile, he inherited the Han and the Bond too, a true heir Rahl. But he had Cara's eyes. _

_He jumped on the his mother's lap, he was smiling with all joy in his face and said he wanted to ride the horse with her, but Cara explained to him in this time he would stay at the palace. His father and his mother would do a long trip and it could be dangerous for him. George frowned his eyebrows and pouted, then he crossed his arms on his chest. _

_Kahlan smiled and said for Cara that George had some expressions hers. She was sat beside Cara and contemplated their faces and it would seem Cara's eyes had been removed and placed on her son._

_All days, since he was a six months baby, earlier in the morning Cara always rode with him on her lap around People's Palace. When she saw her son's sad face, Cara said quickly when she returns they will ride, only the two of them. He smiled and hugged her, kissing her cheek and had his breakfast on her lap._

_While he was eating, he looked at Denna sitting in front of them at the other side the table and asked to Cara if she could ride with them too. Denna stopped to eat but did not rise your head, and looking at her breakfast she waited Cara's answer. Cara looked at Kahlan, after she looked at Richard, waiting their approval, then she said some minutes after "Of course, she can". She saw Denna releasing the air trapped in her chest. Then she rose her head looking at Cara and nodded and looking at George, she smiled. Cara noticed Denna's eyes were with tears, Cara rolled her eyes._

_George Rahl was a little child and Cara refused to leave him in the People's Palace. He should be with her, so she could protect him. The day before, they decided about this, Kahlan was worried to take him and Richard agreed with her. George would be safe in the People's Palace instead of travelling by dangerous places. Cara and Denna were shocked and both visibly upset. They and the others Mord'Siths could protect him against anything._

While the representatives are discussing about a solution, Kahlan thinks about how Cara makes her to feel alive, loved and aroused. Before, she thought the Mord'Siths were emotionless and not human, but Cara is the opposite, she feels and is sharing with her the true love. Both women are teaching and learning each other about to love, to trust, to share, to care and to make love. In fact, Kahlan never thought that she would have sex one day, because of her power. She would not want a confessed one as her mate, neither she imagined someone could be immune to her power, until she found Cara, a Mord'Sith and her unconditional love. She looks toward Cara, her stoic face watching the earnest discussion, then she feels the back of Cara's hand touching softly in her arm and caressing it. This simple and brief touch makes Kahlan shivers and her heart beat faster. All her thoughts belong to her mate, Cara, just like her heart, body and soul.

The night before, she and Cara made love in her bedchamber, many times and in several positions. It was always like this with Cara.

_When Kahlan entered in her chamber, Cara was looking at the city in front of the window. Kahlan hugged her from behind and gave her little kisses on her shoulder and neck, licked her ear. Cara moaned and rubbed her butt on Kahlan. Kahlan rolled her hips against Cara's butt. "Let's go to bed" Cara said, and she leaned forward to take off her boots. Then Kahlan went to her knees and grabbed Cara's hips and gave little bites in Cara's butt. Cara groaned and put her legs apart._

_Everything about Cara - her face, her body, her taste, her smell, her voice - makes Kahlan aroused._

_Kahlan tried to bite the Cara's clit through the red leathers. Cara groaned loud and in seconds, she stood, turned to Kahlan and stripped off her leathers. Kahlan was enchanted to see Cara stripping her leathers. _

_Naked, in front of Kahlan, she spread her legs staring at Kahlan - there are two things Cara loves while they make love and they are the most arousing things. One of them, it is staring at Kahlan's face, Cara could have an orgasm only doing it - Kahlan grabbed Cara's hips, leaned and licked Cara's clit, up and down. Kahlan slid her hands on Cara's thighs and squeezed them time on time. _

_Cara's juice was dripping down on Kahlan's mouth and chin, and Cara thrust her hips against Kahlan's face. Kahlan was already totally aroused, her eyes were almost full black, then she mouthed the Cara's clit and sucked it strongly. Cara leaned at the wall putting one of her legs on Kahlan's shoulder, without stopping to rocking her hips, she grabbed Kahlan's hair with a fist. Cara was moaning out loud._

_Kahlan put two fingers inside Cara and thrust them in a fast rhythm, in and out, at the same time she mouthed the Cara's clit while her tongue was teasing it in circle inside her mouth. Cara came violently, moaning, writhing and shaking all her body, she was breathless and her knees weak. Cara fell on her knees slowly, giving a long kiss on Kahlan, feeling her own taste in Kahlan's mouth. _

_Cara held Kahlan's hands and took her to bed. Before throwing her in bed, Cara stripped off her Confessor dress, her boots, her corset and her undergarment. Cara straddled her, staring at her perfect body, her hands caressing each part of Kahlan's torso. She leaned forward and kissed her passionately and asked for Kahlan to sit in her mouth. _

_Kahlan straddled on Cara's head and started to rocking in slow motion against Cara's mouth. Cara caressed Kahlan's thighs but she wanted more, then Cara grabbed her thighs and put her tongue inside Kahlan. Then Kahlan spread her legs wide groaning loud and Cara's tongue started to work between Kahlan's legs. Cara was thirsty by Kahlan's taste. _

_Kahlan felt her magic running her body and passing to Cara's body, her eyes were all black and arching her back, writhing her body in pleasure she came and released her magic, Cara came again. _

_Kahlan lay on top of Cara kissing her, Kahlan put her thigh between Cara's legs thrusting it against Cara's clit. Cara spread her legs wide with the touch and Kahlan adjusted her body and legs making their clits to rub each other._

_In the beginning, she thrust slowly until they match the rhythm, then Kahlan thrust faster and Cara rocked her hips, both women came at the same time. _

_In fact, Cara always came when Kahlan's confessor magic is released running through Cara's entire body and this was the other thing most arousing and it makes Cara to come quickly. _

_While they recovered their breath, they caressed their faces staring at each other, sweet words of love were said to each other. And later, after many kisses, caresses with fingers and tongues, massages, moans and groans, both bodies writhing, rocking and shaking in pleasure and many orgasms, they slept naked and hugging each other._

Kahlan's clit started to throb between her legs and her face blushed like if people could know what she was thinking. She looks at Richard, he is sat on D'Hara chair, in the left beside the Mother Confessor's chair and nods toward him. Richard goes in front of the Mother Confessor and turns to looking at people and starts to talk.

In his speech, Richard proposes the union of the Midlands, Westland and D'Hara. Each province would have their own form of government, but they would be under the jurisdiction of D'Hara, the Council would be dissolved and the Mother Confessor would continue her duty in D'Hara Empire, but she would not rule them anymore, but the Mother Confessor's word would be the law. All those provinces must have their unconditional surrender to D'Hara - because of the bond of Lord Rahl they would be protected against the Dream walkers - or they would suffer and would die by Imperial Order.

Three days after, after many inflamed discussions and debates in the Central Council of the Midlands, Richard the Seeker of Truth, the Master of D'Hara Empire is nominated the ruler. He dissolves the Central Council of the Midlands and nominates Kahlan Amnell - the Mother Confessor of Midlands, the Lady Rahl of D'Hara Empire, the Queen of Galea and the Queen of Kelton - as the Mother Confessor of all D'Hara Empire and Zedd as her Wizard.

At the final of meeting, all of them are in their knees making their devotion to Lord Rahl. Through the Journey Books, the message will be sent for all provinces.

In the fourth day, people from Midlands and Westland were making their devotion to Lord Rahl, just like from D'Hara ones.

Richard - the Seeker of Truth, Lord Rahl of House of Rahl and the ruler of D'Hara Empire - declares war against Imperial Order.

Imperial Order are invading Midlands and destroying every town. They are coming to Aydindril. And in this same time, they are invading D'Hara, two cities at the same time, one of them is Stowecroft and following toward People's Palace.

Kahlan and Cara looked each other, more one war they will fight together. Three previous wars were hard for both women, they hope to win and to be together.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 09: DENNA & NICCI

Queen Milena of Tamarang was one who was against this decision and would not make her devotion to D'Hara. She did not like the Mother Confessor neither the Seeker. She helped the Blood the Fold sometimes, just like she had helped Darken Rahl. She knew about the threats of death against the Mother Confessor and offered her help. And in return, she would like to see them dead. The Mother Confessor and the Seeker. All beheaded.

In the big room of Confessor's Palace, everybody are celebrating the new alliance with a dinner, the Mord'Siths were watching everything, passing around silently.

Nicci was contemplating the big room, the majestic marbles and noble woods. Nicci never celebrated, just like the Mord'Siths, she thought those things were only waste of time. But in this celebration now, it was different. Those people who welcomed her with sincerity they were her family now. Even the Mord'Siths. Looking at Denna, Nicci's heart beat faster, when Denna returned the gaze, her breath failed and she felt a strong power to run through all her body, more powerful than any magic. Love. This feeling was new for her, more it has grown inside her for a time since Denna said she would like to have sex with her before to die. Zedd was next them, watching them gazing each other. Nicci turns her head looking at Zedd when he speaks, "the most impossible thing can be possible because of love", then he looks at Denna and taps Nicci's shoulder and smiles for her.

_When Denna entered in the People's Palace, she started to look for Darken Rahl, she walked inside the palace silently, she sensed a strong magic came from Garden of Life. There, she found Darken Rahl and five Sisters of the Dark, she held a dagger and entered in the room running toward Darken Rahl. He was distracted and Denna took advantage of it, she was fast. _

_Denna's heart beat once, when one of her hand pressed between neck and shoulder of Darken Rahl, a specific point making him to faint, with her other hand, she threw her dagger in the heart of one Sister of the Dark. In her second heartbeat, one of Sisters threw a dacra toward her, she deflected it and returned at her, Denna knew Darken Rahl always had a dagger in his belt, then she caught it and threw it killing another Sister. In her third heartbeat, it stayed only two frightened Sisters, then Denna ran and punched one of them throwing her down at the ground, and with her hands broke the neck of another one. In her fourth heartbeat, she returned and killed the one in the ground thrusting her agiel in her heart. _

_The Mord'Siths were surprised, Denna was dragging Darken Rahl by his hair through the Palace until the dungeon, where placed him the torture room. Before Denna throw Darken Rahl down the stairs, she left him wearing only his pants. Then she suspended him in the air trapped with chains at his wrists._

_Denna was Darken Rahl's favorite. Darken Rahl thought Denna was special because she was the most difficult to break, and he considered her the best of all the Mord'Siths. Denna knew about this, she waited him to awake up and started his torture, she made with him exactly how he had made with her. She remembered everything, specially the pain she felt when her mother was dead when Darken Rahl got breaking her. She kept the best of her for Darken Rahl, he will die slowly. She would be his pain and his death._

_Nicci has been relived by the Breath of Life, since then she had been tortured by Darken Rahl and his Mord'Siths. She was in the dungeon. She had been there one day. Where Nicci was sat, she had a good view the of torture's room and the stairs. _

_The door was opened violently, a man had been thrown downstairs, and a blonde Mord'Sith was right behind him descending the stairs slowly and adjusting her gloves, then she grabbed the man's hair with a fist and dragged him toward the center of the room, she put him the chains in his wrist and suspended him, then Nicci recognized Darken Rahl. The blonde Mord'Sith stayed in front of him looking at his unconscious face. _

_When he awoke up, he went tortured with an agiel, a whip and a dagger. The screams of him echoed in the Nicci's ears. Nicci saw everything, all the cruelty and coldness of blonde Mord'Sith. Nicci was horrified with what she saw. _

_She already knew about the Mord'Siths and their methods, but seeing this was scared, this Mord'Sith was very cruel and cold torturing him making him to have a lot of pain. She remembered when she was the Death's Mistress, she killed quickly. She exploded the heart or the brain of people, or just beheaded them. She noticed the Mord'Sith talked to him but she could not hear it. Nicci always asked to herself why the Mord'Siths did not kill people quickly. _

_His torture was happening for two days no stopping, and the blonde Mord'Sith was not exhausted no even tired. _

_The door opened again and a dark haired Mord'Sith talked the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, the Wizard and the Mistress Cara were arriving in the People's Palace. Then blond Mord'Sith stopped in front of Darken Rahl still suspended by chains and broke his neck with her bare hands with one movement only and effortless. The dark haired Mord'Sith was with her eyes opened wide looking at him. Then the blonde walked toward Nicci and she could see her face. _

_Nicci knew all Mord'Siths were beautiful and lethal, the majority were blondes with blue eyes and perfect bodies. But that one stopped in front of her it was like an angel, the delicacy of her beauty made her face angelic. She could have never imagined this woman was so cruelly lethal. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue Nicci had seen and they are full of emotions. Usually the Mord'Siths had emotionless eyes. _

_Denna walked to see who was the blonde in the dungeon, at first she didn't recognize who she was because her face was swollen and covered in blood. Denna was in shock with the sight of that woman, how she was brutally tortured. Only Darken Rahl could do this type of torture... or herself. _

_This thought made Denna to tremble and to regret, her heart pained deep inside her chest. Her nightmares, suddenly, came all together inside your head. The pain, angst, remorse were almost exploding her heart and her mind. _

_Looking at the woman, Denna remembered the beautiful blonde woman. It was Nicci and this made her heart pain deep because Denna remembered about Nicci, she was extremely beautiful and now, she was unrecognizable because of the torture. Denna stared at the Nicci. She had seen Nicci before and since the first time she kept Nicci's face in her memory, Nicci had something special. Denna did not know what it was, but in front of Nicci again, Denna realized how she was very attractive._

_Raina called Denna and warned her about the arriving the Seeker and the others. She put her hand on Denna's shoulder but Denna was lost looking at Nicci. Raina waited a time and squeezed her shoulder, and Denna said over her shoulder she would stay there, she was not going out and stared at Nicci again. _

_Nicci had heard to talk about Mistress Denna, specially when she captured Richard and tortured him, but failed to break him. In some way, Denna had helped her with Richard and the Maternity spell with Kahlan. She never had seen her but she had a curiosity to see the feared Mistress Denna, the most cruel and strong of the Mord'Siths and the special one of Darken Rahl. When Nicci heard the dark haired Mord'Sith calling the blonde haired Mord'Sith by her name, Nicci frozen. She never expected to meet her, even because she thought Denna already was dead._

_The gaze in Denna's eyes made Nicci frozen, no one looked at her like this. This was different and made her heart to beat faster._

_Denna had noticed Nicci's beauty, the first time she saw her. In fact, Denna fell in love with Nicci at the first sight. Once, Darken Rahl went to visit a wizard and took a quad of the Mord'Siths, Denna went too. When Denna was taking her horse to eat and to water, she saw Nicci at the balcony. Denna heard like a crack inside her, something had changed inside her. She watched Nicci all the time, while she was there, she could not stop to stare at her. Later, she found out her name was Nicci and she was a powerful sorceress._

_Denna swaggered and sat beside Nicci and put her hand on Nicci's knee squeezing it and said "Before my next death, I would like to have sex with you". Surprised, Nicci stared at Denna. _

_In all her long life, no one dared to say something like this for her. Nicci had sex once in a while, when she was raped by Jagang. Sex for her never was good, never by pleasure, Nicci never had an orgasm. And she never felt loved, except when her father was alive._

_Denna leaned kissing Nicci's neck, Nicci stood up and smacked Denna's face. With one hand, Nicci squeezed Denna's jaw, and hit Denna's head on the wall behind her and looking into her eyes, Nicci said Denna would not touch her anymore or she would know why she was the Death's Mistress. Then Denna knew in this exactly moment what means the words of Berdine said once a time ago about true love, Nicci was her soul mate. And her Mistress._

A big explosion shakes the big room followed of screams and a black smoke comes from the kitchen. Cara, Berdine and Raina runs near the Mother Confessor. Rikka looks at the Princess Cyrilla and raises her eyebrow, Cyrilla runs toward her and Richard, he is with Sword of Truth in hand already. Denna and Hally are beside them.

Denna looks for Nicci, where she was talking to Zedd, nothing. There is a big door opened, Denna runs toward the door in time to see some members of Blood of the Fold and the chariot of Queen Milena, they are leaving the gate. Hally is right behind her. They runs to reach them, Denna jumps holding the legs of a man, both fall down at the floor. Hally put the agiel against the man's back. The member of the Blood of the Fold screams loud, the pain burning his back and runs through his body until his chest, then his vision dims. He faints.

When he awakes, he is sat and tied to a chair, his clothes and hair are wet. Hally asks if she can throw cold water on him again. Richard rises his hand only, for while it was not necessary.

The man looks up to Richard and Kahlan in front of him and smiles saying "You two will die soon". "Not if you to die first" Cara answers quickly, appearing from behind the man and put her agiel on the man's shoulder. He trembles and groans.

Richard asks why they kidnapped Zedd and Nicci and where they were taking them. The man smiles saying they will not know the answer. Suddenly he feels a horrible pain, he never had felt before, all his body is shaken violently and he lost the control of his own body pissing in his pants.

An agiel was touching the base of his penis. Denna holds the agiel firmly against him, looking at him, already impatience and says slowly "I will be all your pain and your death".

The man was terrified, only terror in his eyes while he was looking at Denna's eyes. Kahlan had felt a cold sensation to run through her spine when Denna took the agiel from her thigh. Richard was uncomfortable and for few seconds he was lost remembering when he was with Denna in a dungeon before.

Then Denna stands in front of Cara, both on each side of the man. Quickly, he looks at Kahlan and Richard in front of him and says Zedd and Nicci are going to Queen Milena's palace in Tamarang.

Queen Milena wants the death of the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. Richard wanted more answers but two agiels was touching each side of man's head. Denna had looked at Cara already and both women used their agiels against the man making his nose and ears to bleed, and frying his brain. Richard and Kahlan were frozen with their eyes opened wide, both of them terrified with what they are witnessing.

They passed a good part of night planning to rescue Nicci and Zedd. Denna could not sleep, because of her thoughts about Nicci. She is lying on her back staring at the ceiling, naked, playing with a strand of her long blonde hair. She stands up and walks toward the balcony looking at sky, it is dawning.

In the sky, colorful clouds in shades of red, pink, orange and yellow. The sunshine warms her skin protecting it against the cold breeze. Denna closes her eyes thinking of Nicci hoping she is fine. She never cared for someone and now, those people changed her mind, she has a deep respect by the Mother Confessor and the Wizard, devotion by Richard the Seeker and King of D'Hara and his son George the true Lord Rahl, but about Nicci, it was something new and strong, a feeling she was not used to have. Kahlan and Zedd called it love. Although Nicci hates her and will never allow Denna touches her, she was in love with Nicci and she was missing her. One thing she was sure, she will kill everyone who had hurt Nicci.

The neighing of a horse in the courtyard bellow draws her attention, Denna opens your eyes and sees five men of Home Guard looking up toward her, froze and enchanted for the view her naked body. She put her hands on the guardrail to supporting her body, leaning her body forward and asking "What are all of you looking at?", her long hair is almost covering her face. The guards tremble and walk away quickly.

In the dungeon, Nicci is pacing around the small cell and Zedd is sleeping. She sits and touches the Rada'han, it is causing an uncomfortable pain in her throat and head, she closes her eyes and thinks about Denna, making her to forget the pain.

Nicci has lived many years, but never like this. It is the first time she feels comfortable, free and loved. Although all things happened with her in her life, the only one thing she really missed, it was Denna. Denna's gaze always toward her with love and sincerity, Denna's presence around her all the time, caring for her. Then she realized everything what she could have lived with Denna and this made her heart to tighten. This pain hurts more than the Rada'han. One thing is sure, Denna and her friends will come to rescue them. Her friends. Nicci never had thought she could fall in love with someone one day, specially by a woman, a Mord'Sith! And she never thought she would have friends either.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: WAR OF TAMARANG

They will travel for three days from Confessor's Palace to Palace of Tamarang, their horses were strong and fast. The Mother Confessor is commanding one hundred Home Guard soldiers, the Seeker and Lord Rahl is commanding three hundred D'Hara soldiers and six Mord'Siths, Chase is with some Westland warriors.

Almost one thousand men of Tamarang Army and some members of Blood of Fold are ready to fight, it was not an easy battle, but they advances toward the palace. Queen Milena was inside the palace with Nicci and Zedd, she was furious, snorting like a bull. Besides her weight she paces fast around the room, she was talking to herself and laughing, her private soldiers looking to each other. But Zedd and Nicci know the Queen is not there, but the Dream walker in her body.

Denna remembered about this Palace. It was where she tortured the Seeker once, she saw at the first time the Mother Confessor and it was where she died by first time too. After the Breath of Life in this day, she woke different as she had been broken. Denna runs toward a lateral gate, Hally and Rikka running behind her, they enter, it is a hallway toward a dinner room. They run around the big table and reach another hallway toward the main room, where the Queen Milena and her guests wait the Seeker and the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan and Cara were fighting next each other, they guard and take care each other. While they are fighting they are looking for the other, one has to be around the sight of another, one supporting another.

Cara always loved to see Kahlan fighting, mainly when she is in her armor, the white Confessor dress. Kahlan's the most perfect creation of Creator. Kahlan's beautiful face, her perfect body, her elegance posture, her daggers skill, the dance of the movement of her hair matching with her soft movements of her breasts is delightful to see.

Kahlan admires Cara's strength, ability and fearless. Cara's face in amusement while she is fighting, how her full lips open showing her tongue snaking between her teeth, her toned muscles of her body, her cleavage, her butt in red leathers. But the best is finding those emerald eyes looking toward her and see the love inside them. A love is for her only.

Rikka was surprised to see the Princess Cyrilla fighting, she was really skillful with daggers.

Richard runs up the stairs toward the main door of palace, Kahlan comes behind him with Cara at her side, Benjamin, Berdine and Raina run behind of them. When Richard appears in front of door, a lot of arrows flies toward him, Cara jumps in his back pushing him to protect him behind the front wall. But a arrow scratch Cara's back tearing her leather in her back. Kahlan screams her name.

Berdine and Raina fall on her knees and catch their bows and arrows, and shoot their arrows toward the archers inside the palace. One by one are falling before Berdine's and Raina's skills.

Richard, Kahlan, Cara and Benjamin enter and see Queen Milena, Zedd and Nicci around of Tamarang soldiers. It's a little battle. Zedd is using a Rada'han, just like Nicci already used it.

A arrow flies in the air and before it reaches Richard, Raina pushing him down and the arrow crossed her body above her heart. Cara orders Benjamin to protect Kahlan with his shield.

Raina falls and Richard holds her in his arms, she said it was an honor to serve him and the Mother Confessor, and before to die she asks for him to say to Berdine she loves her. Richard cries and kisses Raina's forehead. Then he stands up and runs with the sword in hand toward the Queen screaming out loud and some Tamarang soldiers blocked him. Richard fights and screams, the blade of Sword of Truth changes the color with each movement.

Berdine sees Raina fallen in Richard's arms, a fury grows inside her and she hunts each archer and craves a arrow in their hearts. Cara runs toward Raina and pulls the arrow out, she leans forward to give the Breath of Life for Raina when an arrow hits her lungs, making Cara gives the Breath of Life and her blood to Raina, then Cara sit on her heels, her breath is failing, she looks at Kahlan and hears Raina breathes.

Two soldiers hold Cara and drag her next Queen Milena, Nicci and Zedd. Kahlan screams and runs toward Cara and suddenly she stops, her body starts to tremble violently and she throws back her head screaming. Her screams echoing. A wind and sound of the thunder fills the main room, when Kahlan rises her head her eyes are complete black with the edges red.

Zedd and Nicci open their eyes wide and try to run away from Kahlan in Con-Dar. Berdine and Raina are immobile when Kahlan looks at them, besides their entire bodies are itching. But nothing happened for them.

Kahlan looks at Cara and a blue fog starts to leave Kahlan's body involving herself, like if her sweat were evaporating. Two soldiers holding Cara tries to scream when they feel the magic being released and catching them. Cara's body starts to writhe and she groans loud while the men are in their knees staring at Kahlan and saying "Command me, Confessor". With a loud and calm voice Kahlan orders "Kill each other".

Zedd and Nicci are surprised, never a Confessor could control the Con-Dar like Kahlan was making. Both of them already had seen Kahlan in Con-Dar, but not on control of it. Neither they had seen that blue bright fog around Kahlan before.

Denna, Rikka and Hally appeared running from the hallway and they killed everyone in their way. When they saw Kahlan, they tried to stop running and fell at the floor slipping toward Kahlan. They screamed out loud, their bodies itching because of the strong magic. But nothing happened with them either, just like Berdine and Raina. Then all Mord'Siths, Richard, Nicci and Zedd look at Cara, she is writhing, shaking, sweating, and groaning at the floor.

Richard looks at Kahlan, he cannot create even a thought, imagine to move. Queen Milena laughs and screams to Kahlan she cannot confess her because the dream walker took Queen Milena's mind already, then she looks at Richard and said "Your son is a beautiful child and strong, he does not let me in, but I will use him in my benefit in the other way, it's a pity he will not live enough". "Do not touch my son!" Richard screams. And a loud laugh is heard around the room, Queen Milena has her head thrown back and rises it staring at Richard with furious eyes "I'm in People's Palace and your son is with me going toward the Old World!"

Richard stops and a huge empty grows in his mind and goes invading inside him. His son was everything for him, although the reason of his birth is a shame, it has brought him a deep sadness and regret, he has nightmares about this all nights and to shame about what he had made to Cara.

Queen Milena catches a sword at the floor and goes toward Richard, she lift her arm, she is going to cut Richard's throat. The Con-Dar disappeared after Kahlan hearing about Cara's son, she falls on her knees. Then Denna stood up running with a sword in her hand and thrust it in the back of the Queen Milena, the sword crosses her lung and heart. But the tip of blade of sword in the hand of Queen Milena still scratch Richard's neck softly but Richard does not move.

Cara's body relaxed, she was breathless. Kahlan's Confessor magic running through her body takes her to come. She had many orgasms while Kahlan was using the Con-Dar against the two soldiers. The sensation was so intense she had not control about her own body. When Kahlan fell on her knees, Cara looked at her and saw the expression of her face and understood something was wrong. But she was so exhausted she stayed there regaining her strength and breath.

Zedd and Nicci run toward Richard, they are worried because he is in shock. Zedd touched his shoulder, he does not move, then Zedd shook his shoulders and said his name loud. Like if he had been awaken, Richard looks at Zedd horrified and starts to cry, then he looks at Cara on the floor and walks until her, he squats and touches her shoulder calling her.

Kahlan stands up and walks until Cara slowly with cautious because she knows Cara does not like to see her crying and she is crying a lot. She squats beside Richard looking at Cara.

Cara was lying on her stomach on the floor, and turns to see the faces of Kahlan and Richard, both crying. She stares at Kahlan's face all red of crying in her eyes had pain. Then she looks at Richard's face and sees despair, rage, sadness and frustration. His face is red of crying too. At first, Cara was confused after she understands something it happened to George, her son.

Cara tries to stand up but her legs are still weak, but still she stands up. She is with the face of a raging mad killer. Her eyes are full of tears and they slide down her cheeks. When she passes for Nicci she asks where Jagang could have gone and her answer is near Tanimura in the Nemerhi's Mountains. And turning to Zedd, she asked him to heal her. After she swaggers toward the door and keeps swaggering, Berdine, Raina, Rikka, Hally go behind her swaggering. Benjamin was near Kahlan but when he sees her Mistress swaggering away, he goes behind her.

Zedd keeps looking at the Mord'Siths, the sensual swing of their hips when they are walking, well, swaggering. He thought people walks but the Mord'Siths swaggers.

Denna stops in front of Nicci and asks if she is fine, Nicci answers "Yes, I am" but she does not look at Denna because she is worried about Richard. Looking at the floor, Denna turns, swaggers and follows Cara and the other Mord'Siths, her eyes with tears. Denna knows they are going to the Old World to bring back George Rahl. She knows too, maybe she cannot return alive and will not see Nicci anymore.

Kahlan and Richard try to speak with Cara, but she does not listen them, neither looks at them. Richard stops in front of Cara to block her, but Cara said only "If my son was with me, he would be safe" and keeps swaggering until reaches her horse. The Mord'Siths are riding fast. Richard sent Chase and his warriors back to People's Palace to know about what had happened with George Rahl and to prepare and bring D'Hara Army toward the Old World and to meet with them in Stowecroft, it a city in D'Hara next Kern River and the Old World.

Kahlan is devastated because she was one who said George should stay in People's Palace and now, he was in the hands of Jagang and Six.

Kahlan, Richard, Zedd and Nicci looks for their horses and goes behind the Mord'Siths taking soldiers with them. In the mountains from The Wilds, they reached the Mord'Siths two days after, because the Mord'Siths stopped to camping when the night fell, and Kahlan said she would stop only when she finds the Mord'Siths, then Richard, Zedd, Princess Cyrilla and Nicci agreed with her.

In a clearing, they find where the Mord'Siths were camped and see their horses, there is a fire burning but no Mord'Siths. Kahlan frowns her eyebrows, and starts to look for them. Nicci and Princess Cyrilla go with her.

In a path, they hear voices and some groans. Kahlan, Princess Cyrilla and Nicci jump looking at each other and run toward the noise when they reach another clearing, they stops horrified, Kahlan and Princess Cyrilla put their hands on their mouths. In a tree, Denna is suspended by a rope, naked, her long blonde hair is falling on her shoulders and back, her entire body is bleeding with wounds. Next her, there is a bonfire and Cara, Berdine, Raina, Rikka and Hally are around her torturing her with their agiels. Kahlan and Princess Cyrilla walk toward them slowly and Nicci stays there. They stop torturing her when Kahlan asks for them to do it.

Denna is breathless, bleeding and hurt. Kahlan asks "Why do you let them to do it with you, Denna?" Denna rises her head, Kahlan notices she is crying, and she answers "We need to do it, I need of this". "Why?" Kahlan insists. Denna sighs "Mord'Sith's routine". "What?" Kahlan is surprised in front of Denna. "This pain is nothing, the worst pain is seeing who you love and to know she hates you and you never will touch her neither she will be with you and even like this, your love for her grows day by day." Denna says and throws back her head looking at the stars, her tears sliding down her face.

Nicci stays there, hearing Kahlan talks to Denna. Then Kahlan asks for they release Denna and Kahlan put a blanket around Denna's body on the ground. Nicci walks toward them, the Mord'Siths look at her and block her way but Nicci said she wants to talk to Denna.

_Denna was trained with pain and pleasure as all the Mord'Siths, but she always loved more the pleasure. Sometimes Denna spent time with men from Dragon Corps or D'Hara Army besides Darken Rahl, but she really had fun with her Sisters of the Agiel teaching them how to please someone. _

Staring at the Nicci, she realizes how Nicci is very important for her and how she missed her. Denna was in love with Nicci, more and more every day, her heart was beating faster, she was enchanted by Nicci since at first sight. She would like Nicci as her mate, but it seems she was born to be alone. Denna stands up.

Nicci's heart tightened when she sees Denna. Nicci never cried, but now her eyes are with tears. She looks at Kahlan showing to her everything she could read there. And Kahlan does it, then stands up and asks for the Mord'Siths and Princess Cyrilla return to the camp with her where Richard and Zedd are waiting for them.

When the others turn toward the camp, Nicci holds Denna's head, caressing the thumbs on her cheeks, looking at Denna's face. Denna's heart is beating faster after Nicci touched her.

Walking toward the camp, Kahlan holds Cara's hand and squeezes. Cara sighs only and looking at the ground, "I will be fine" she says. Then Kahlan leaves Cara's hand, and Cara looks at her missing Kahlan's touch. Kahlan looks at Cara and says "I'm sorry for your son". Cara's eyes fill with tears, "They are with my son because they want you, Mother Confessor. And this, they never will have" she touches Kahlan's face, stopping to walk. The other Mord'Siths stop walking too.

Nicci realized Denna was the reason because she was happy, comfortable, free and aroused. Looking at Denna, seeing the beautiful and deadly Mord'Sith staring at her lips desiring it, she cannot control her body, no wasting time, grabbing Denna's head she kissed her. Her body reacting in touching Denna's body, their bodies fitting perfectly. Denna hugging Nicci tight. Only the lack of air made they to stop the kiss, staring at each other, they smiles. At first time, Nicci smiled after many years, since she was child, seeing all love in Denna's eyes. Love for her! This feeling is more powerful than the magic running in her body, the most pure sensation of joy. She was complete now, with Denna.

Denna is not believing in her lucky, she is still in doubt if that Nicci is real or she is a delirium because of the hard torture. Her heart is hitting strongly inside her chest, her body is shaking because of the torture and Nicci's touches. Pain and pleasure. Denna is radiant, and smirks. Then she steps back "I'm going for a bathe before to return to the camp." Denna says nodding toward a stream near there.

While Denna is going to bathe in the stream Nicci watched her. Nicci had seen Denna before, once when Darken Rahl was visiting a wizard, in that time, Nicci did not know was Denna, she thought was only a beautiful blonde Mord'Sith watching her and detailing each part of her face. Denna was different now, something was changed inside Denna deeply and Nicci felt it. She was more...human.

When the blanket covering Denna's body falls showing her naked body, Nicci's heart beat fast. Her eyes are hypnotized for the naked body in front of her, a slight shiver runs through Nicci's whole body, her eyes is capturing each part of Denna's body and memorizing them in your mind.

"I'm going to the Old World too, there, I will replace your son" Kahlan says. "No!" Cara almost screams "They will use you as a slave, just like the little dream walker is" Cara snorts. "Mother Confessor, we will not allow this." Berdine says crossing her arms on her chest.

It had a long time Nicci not had sex. The last time it was in the Old World yet and it had been no good. For her, sex never had been good. Specially with Jagang, he raped her time on time. She always thought why people like to have sex. Orgasm, she never had one. But watching Denna, Nicci's body was reacting with palpitations, rapid breathing, arousal, and a surprising wetness.

Nicci was disturbed because she had never felt this for a woman before. She wanted to look away but she could not. Before diving into the stream Denna turns and looks at her and nods. Nicci nods back and looks down at the floor and an incredibly blush appeared on her cheek because Denna saw she was staring at her naked body. "Thanks Creator by the darkness of night" Nicci says low.

The pain of wounds in Denna's body is intense when the cold water touches it, but it's a good pain. Denna sighs with relief and starts to clean the blood covering her body and hair, the cold water massaging her entire body. Then she remember of Nicci and a chance which she could not lose. Denna goes out the water toward Nicci.

Nicci stares at all over Denna's body gazing at her strong legs and her full breasts, gasping. Nicci hoped Denna not had seen her face blushed. Denna stops in front of her, both women staring each other, then Denna starts to undress Nicci's black dress slowly, like if Nicci was made of most delicate thing. Nicci shivers with every touch of Denna's fingers on her skin. Nicci is panting because of Denna's naked body and her touch. Denna has no modesty as all Mord'Siths. When Nicci's dress slides to her hip, Denna catches her breath, looking at every part Nicci's torso and into Nicci's eyes. Nicci is almost dying by heart attack. Denna stays staring at her and asks if she is ok. Nicci frowns her eyebrows and asks why, Denna says the magic around her was vibrating like an earthquake, although she has a Rada'han in her throat. Nicci stares at Denna incredulous, then Denna says that the Mord'Siths could sense magic. Nicci only nods because she could not talk. When Nicci's dress falls on the ground, Denna says "You are beautiful", and embraces her. With the embrace, Nicci's legs goes weak and Denna holds her tight in her arms looking at Nicci's face.

"I will not let George to stay with them, the reason because he is now with Imperial Orden is my fault!" Kahlan said shaking her head. "Then it's mine too, because I agreed with you and Richard." Cara said dryly. "Cara, I'm sorry , I..." Kahlan was going to say something but a loud moan echoed in through the forest. Kahlan, Princess Cyrilla and the Mord'Siths look at the clearing where Denna and Nicci are. Kahlan's face blushes hard. Others moans come with the wind, then a loud groan and Nicci's voice saying "Don't stop!".

"I win!" Rikka said triumphant. "Of course, Denna would not waste time one time she could have Nicci in her arms!" Berdine said. "But she just does it because Nicci allowed." Raina makes a point. The moans becomes out loud , and Kahlan said they go to the camp.

Nicci cannot stop to moan, each touches from Denna's mouth and fingers in her body is something she never felt. The skill which Denna uses her mouth and fingers make Nicci to tremble, to writhe, to shake her body in pleasure. And when Denna makes room between Nicci's legs opening them wide and leaning to mouth Nicci's clit, her tongue works fast. Nicci screams out loud, her entire body shivering with an intense sensation, and at the first time, Nicci comes violently digging her fingers on the ground moaning and groaning out loud arching her back, asking for Denna does not stop.

Kahlan looks at the ground, her face all red, she would like block her ears than hearing Nicci's moans in pleasure. The Mord'Siths all proud and smiling because Denna has Nicci with her.

In the camp, Zedd was looking at them, stands up in the entrance of second clearing. When they approaches, he smiles pride. "This pleasant singing is..." his index finger gestures making circles in the air "Nicci and Denna?" he waits an answer.

Kahlan trips over her own feet and almost falls down. The Mord'Siths smirk and Hally said "Of course yes, who could make a woman to moan and groan desperately like this by pleasure?"

Instinctively, Kahlan rises her head and stares at Cara intensely and the corner her mouth rises a bit little. "Oh sorry, I did not know Mistress Cara was so good like this, Mother Confessor" Hally finishes and Kahlan shut her eyes and almost cries by embarrassment.

Zedd taps Kahlan's shoulder "It's all right my child". Everybody turns and walks toward the camp, but Kahlan stays there, hugely embarrassed. Then she hears steps stopping in front of her. Cara is staring at her. Kahlan sighs and looks at her mate. Cara has a bright smile on her face, then she cups Kahlan's intensely red face "You are unique, Mother Confessor" Cara kisses her passionately. "I love you!" Cara said looking at Kahlan's eyes and holds her hands, taking her to their bedroll next the fire.

In the dawn, Nicci awakes up smiling, naked, next a stream and outside with a naked woman lying entangled with her. This would be never happening in her life, if she had not found the Seeker and the Mother Confessor, Nicci thinks. It was her best night, now, she knows why people likes to have sex. The pleasure which Denna made her to feel was incredible and unique. Denna's taste was delicious. Denna's smell was fantastic. She slides her hand on Denna's back, up and down slowly, remembering how her night had been unforgettable and how Denna made her to feel, to sweat, to moan. She had her first orgasm after all her long life, she was more than 180 years old. She had many orgasms in this same night and Nicci would like to have many others orgasms with Denna while she lives.

Denna is satisfied, complete... and happy. Staring at Nicci's face she realizes Nicci was everything she wanted, everything she needed, Nicci fills all empty inside her and changed her life forever. Denna's eyes fills with tears when she realizes too, how much she loves her. Then she touches Nicci's face and says the words she has kept in the bottom her heart for a long time. "I love you Nicci!"

Nicci freezes with Denna's words because she was just going to say this for Denna. Looking at Denna, the tears rolling on Denna's cheeks makes her heart tightened and again, after many years, Denna makes she cries. She closed her eyes feeling those Denna's words giving her strength and joy. "I love you too, Denna!" she whispers.

Denna goes on top of Nicci and kisses her. Both women embracing and crying, allowing their love fills their hearts, their lives, their souls. Their bodies matching perfectly pressuring in the right places, Denna starts a slow motion on her hips, Nicci does the same, bringing the most pleasant sensation and again, they had more one orgasm.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: STOWECROFT

Denna and Nicci appear bathed, dressed and happy. When Nicci's eyes meets Kahlan's eyes, they talks silently and Kahlan smiles. When Denna walks next her Sisters, each one touches the tip of their agiel on Denna's ribs quickly, making Denna to shake her body as if in a gangling dance.

After crossing The Wilds land, only the Kern River separating them from Stowecroft, they saw the city on flame. Cara's body trembled, her sister lived there. She rode faster, her Sisters and Kahlan following her. Richard shouts but they are riding faster far from him then he sighs. Richard, Zedd, Nicci, Princess Cyrilla and the soldiers follow them.

All city was almost destroyed, corpses left in all village, twice in a row Kahlan saw Cara showing emotions in public and she does not mind it. Nicci said if city was still on flame then the Imperial Order is near, and they would return there to destroying the rest.

The house of Cara's sister was destroyed and on flames. Cara looks at Kahlan, pain inside her eyes. Kahlan holds her hands tight and they walks around the house. No one alive. They looks around and the few people alive are wounded and desperate because they lost everything. They made camp near there.

The Imperial Order destroyed the village completely. The Mother Confessor looks at the big bonfire where the corpses are being burned. Her mind is spinning with thought of the Midlanders, and Cara's sister and George Rahl. The little boy child is like a son, she saw him to be born, she was the first to hold him in the arms, she saw him growing and all nights, she made him to sleep. He waited her to come, then he huddle in her arms and looking at her face caressing a lock of her hair and hearing her to sing. Kahlan's heart tightened in pain, she missed him. A tear rolled on her cheek.

Cara approaches behind from Kahlan and hugs her. Cara kisses her shoulder and rests her chin on it. "We will find our son" Cara says looking at the bonfire. Kahlan whipped her head toward Cara and put her hand on her face looking for Cara's eyes, turning in front of her. With both hands, she cups Cara's face "What did you say?" she says surprised. Cara looking into Kahlan 's eyes "You are as mother of him as I am" making Kahlan cries. Their foreheads touch each other, then she kisses Cara tenderly.

Richard coughs near them and they looks at him, but instead of him, they saw five Mord'Siths and D'Hara soldiers with eyes opened wide looking at them horrified. Confessors had been their enemies for a long time, and Mord'Sith did not show emotion. This was the first time they saw a Mord'Sith and a Confessor together, showing openly their love each other, in the middle a city with people around them. And...the Mother Confessor is too, the Lady Rahl of D'Hara and the lord Rahl is right there at their side. Kahlan blushes and looks at the floor and Cara opens her eyes wide.

Near them, a blonde woman with two kids come slowly, the woman is looking at Cara her expression as a mirror, but the others with her were looking at the corpses in the bonfire. All of them were dirty with soil.

Zedd was petrified, "Spirits! It's Dahlia!"

Kahlan feels Cara tensing her entire body, then Kahlan looks at the woman standing in front of Cara and clenches her jaw. When Kahlan hears the name of woman, her magic runs faster through her body making her blue eyes mix with black, in spiral, she closes her hands with a fist. This was the woman who destroyed Cara's life, betraying her and killing her, in the others worlds where Zedd had been and told them when they were in a cave in a night, before to go toward the Pillars of the Creation with the Stone of Tears.

Cara was lost and her head spinning with thoughts and memories. "Dahlia!" and the woman "Cara!", then suddenly both women were hugging each other. Kahlan sighs and looks at the ground, her eyes all black.

Other bonfire was made and their dinner was being made, they sit around it hearing Dahlia's story while her kids were near there. Dahlia had married seven years ago and she had two little children, a boy and a girl with 4 and 2 years old. She was a teacher and her husband was a blacksmith. She told about her childhood before and after Cara had been taken by the Mord'Siths and how Cara had saved her life. And it was in the same place where Cara had placed her safe, she went with her kids and they were saved when Imperial Order attacked the city. But she was sorry because Cara's sister and her family had not time to do anything.

When they were in their tent, they heard screams outside. All of them go out with their weapons in hands. Next there, a group of Imperial Order were attacking the D'Hara soldiers. They started to fight, but the group of Imperial Order seems was growing. They were killed but it appeared more. Cara ran to protect Dahlia and her children when that ones went out from their tent. But Dahlia had two swords in hands and fought with skillfully for surprised of everybody.

Dahlia's kids were left with Zedd and Nicci, Kahlan and Princess Cyrilla were with their daggers in hands to protect them. Richard ordered some D'Hara soldiers stand around them to protect them. But there are many Imperial Order soldiers. They are brutal and cruel. The few D'Hara soldier were soon killed and Kahlan and Cyrilla had to protect them alone.

Zedd casts a spell around them to protect them but Kahlan was fighting and a Imperial's soldier was going to thrust his sword on her back and Nicci ran and jumped throwing the soldier on the ground and both women stepped out the boundary of spell before it being closed. They could not to be protected for it anymore. Imperial's soldiers attacked them. Cara and Denna runs toward them and scream to others Mord'Siths and Benjamin come close.

Imperial Order's cavalry came fast, leaded by a strong and short man with a long braided hair. Nicci recognized Jagang. They opened the way among the D'Hara soldiers toward the Mother Confessor.

Stowecroft was the last city before the Old World, it was the only place in D'Hara which people could go toward the Old World easily, besides the boundaries had failed, because the others D'Hara cities were around big mountains hindering access toward the Old World.

Kahlan was fighting against four Imperial soldiers at the same time, her arms were failing, her breath was difficult, her body covered with sweat but she does not stop to fight. They are fighting for a good time already, but Imperial soldiers seems never-ending.

When the Imperial's cavalry reaches them, a soldier tries to catch the Mother Confessor and suspending her in his arms, but Benjamin comes and thrust his sword on the back of the man and he left the Mother Confessor to fall.

Cara and Denna are already near Kahlan, the other Mord'Siths come close too. While Cara is helping the Mother Confessor, she is a easy target to Imperial soldiers who jump on her and to kill her. Dahlia screams and comes running toward Cara.

Before Cara and Dahlia dying fighting against Imperial soldiers, Denna and Kahlan help them, then the others Mord'Siths. But in this time, Jagang catches Nicci, suspending her in his arms and left. Nicci screams out loud. Denna screams in despair.

Jagang takes Nicci prey in his strong arms, his horse running fast. Nicci looks at the place where Jagang comes from and there are a lot of soldiers coming yet, she hopes Denna and her friends can live. With her eyes full with tears, she sees her loved ones disappearing, because of the distance and the darkness of night. They are looking at her in despair, Nicci looks at each one and her heart tightens.

All of them are tired, Kahlan looks at Richard and Cara walking toward them. When Nicci was being taken, she stretched her arm toward the hill and they saw a lot of Imperial soldiers coming fast from there. If she dies, she wanted to be near them. Kahlan stays between Cara and Richard, their arms touching each other, they sighs at the same time, Kahlan said she loves them. She is not giving up, neither she would give up to fight. But the death was coming.

A loud scream echoed for the night and Chase with his warriors arrive followed by sixty thousand D'Hara soldiers and Dennee. They catch all Imperial Order soldiers before they reach in the Mother Confessor, the Seeker and Lord Rahl, the six Mord'Siths, Benjamin and Dahlia.

Without waiting, Denna jumps in a horse to find Nicci. Richard screams "It's dark! It will be difficult to trail her". But Denna do not hear him and rides toward the way where Nicci and Jagang went. Kahlan does the same and Cara follows them. Then the other Mord'Siths, Princess Cyrilla and Dennee.

Jagang is taking Nicci toward the Old World, probably where George Rahl is. Kahlan, Cara and Denna has the same thought and rides faster. At least, the way toward the Old World's boundary is one only. But in the Old World, they do not know how it would be, probably they would need to hunt them.

They are in the top of a hill looking down at the Imperial Order's camp, it is dark and some bonfires are shining by the camp. No signal of Nicci neither Jagang. The six Mord'Siths, Kahlan, Dennee and Princess Cyrilla are standing up there for a long time, protected by darkness and watching Imperial's soldiers, they think there are more than sixty thousand soldiers there. Nicci had told about the Imperial Order has a huge Army. And this was only a part of entire Jagang's Army, often one part follows Jagang, other part follows Six and another stays in the Old World.

Dennee tells Kahlan and Cara how the huge Imperial Order Army invaded the People's Palace destroyed it and kidnapped George. She could not do anything they were numerous and fast. Dennee told too, Six was there and tried to enter in her mind. But she was protected by devotion to Lord Rahl. Dennee heard when Six was talking with her lieutenants she was coming back to her cave in the Old World.

Before dawn, Richard arrives with D'Hara soldiers, Zedd, Dahlia, Chase and his warriors. While they are preparing to fight, Shota appears and says she is going with them. Kahlan looks into her eyes and nods.

D'Hara soldiers are in their places, then The Mord'Siths and the others. Denna is between Shota and Cara. Denna looks at Shota and she returns the look to Denna. Then Denna looks at Cara and she returns the look to Denna. "What is happening?" Kahlan asks to Cara. She is beside Cara. But Denna rides her horse and goes toward the Imperial Order soldiers. Her horse is strong and fast. Richard screams but again, she does not hear him. The Mother Confessor screams too and follows behind her, Cara rolls her eyes, Cara and Shota ride Cara's horse and they ride behind Kahlan. Then Richard waves and all of them go toward the Imperial Order's camp.

Zedd, Dahlia with her children, Princess Cyrilla and Dennee stay there , protected by Zedd's magic.

Denna saw when Nicci went out the one tent and she was taken toward a horse. She looked at Shota raising her eyebrow asking her help and Shota looked at her with a yes. Then she looked at Cara and in her eyes she was saying goodbye. Then she looked forward where she had seen Nicci and she was with Jagang on the horse. She could not lose this chance to rescue Nicci. Then she rides toward them. She heard the Seeker after the Mother Confessor screaming something but she did not pay attention on them.

Nicci could not sleep, she was alone in one tent, the painful Rada'han in her throat. She was waiting Jagang entering in her tent in any moment. But he did not. Good. In the early morning, she is taken toward Jagang's horse and the soldier says Jagang is coming. While she waits Jagang, she looks at the hill and gasps, and her eyes full with tears. Her friends and D'Hara Army. Jagang appears and rides his horse putting her on his lap again. When she looks at the hill again, she sees one horse coming fast toward them with a red leather riding it. Denna. Her Denna. Nicci had no doubt and her heart tightened and starts to beat faster inside her chest.

Kahlan could not believe how Denna had not fear. But Denna and Nicci are her friends and she would help them. Then Kahlan rides behind Denna.

They catching the Imperial 's soldiers off guard and they could kill them easily, at least, the first ones. Jagang saw when they are approaching him and rides toward the Nemerhi's mountains, taking Nicci.

Denna was almost flying with her horse chasing Jagang and Nicci. Kahlan, Cara and Shota are right behind her. They are closing the distance with Jagang. The D'Hara soldiers, the others Mord'Siths, Richard are protecting them from Imperial's soldiers attack. Zedd, Princess Cyrilla, Dennee and Dahlia, Dennee with her kids stayed safe in the top of hill, Chase and his warriors are there to protect them but Zedd had casted a protecting spell on them.

The D'Hara soldiers had the advantage of a surprise attack and Richard was a war wizard the he used his magic against Imperial Order soldiers, Zedd helping him with his magic too.

"Denna is almost beside Jagang" Kahlan thinks " she is going to kill him". Then Kahlan rides toward the free side Jagang's horse, in case Nicci needs her help. She looks at Cara, her horse is coming and Shota is with her. But she sees Shota's arms outstretched toward Denna and she opened her eyes wide in surprise. Denna is riding fast and side to side with Jagang and one of her arms is outstretched toward Shota, mimicking Shota's ones. Then it happened and it happened in seconds in front of Kahlan's eyes.

Shota casts a spell and Denna catches it and turning toward Nicci, Denna reaches out and grabs the Rada'han on Nicci's throat and screaming in pain she releases the Shota's magic in the Rada'han making it to break. A green light covers Nicci, Jagang and Denna quickly.

Nicci was the last thing Denna saw, before falling of her horse Denna's heart stopped to beat and her life finished. Nicci, Kahlan, Cara and Shota screams out loud. Cara stops her horse and she and Shota jump running toward Denna's corpse. Kahlan said out loud to Cara give her the Breath of Life and follows toward Nicci.

Nicci screams in despair, pain and with hatred. Without the Rada'han, she can use her magic. When Nicci is going to touch Jagang, Kahlan appears in her side begging to her to stop, they need to know where is George. And at a glance, the Mother Confessor grabs Jagang's throat and releases her magic on him, Jagang's eyes opens wide "Command me, Confessor!".

Nicci screams out loud, then she turns and sees Denna's corpse on the ground and screams out loud again, her eyes all white. Then she jumps on the ground and walks towards the Imperial Order's soldiers and with her outstretched arms, she releases her magic and tiny wave of air runs fast toward the soldiers, cutting their heads and their bodies as a razor sharp blade would slice through their bodies.

When Kahlan and Jagang are on the ground in front of each other, "Where is George Rahl?" she asks. "He is with Six in the caves of Nemerhi's Mountains" he answers.

Nicci screams again releasing her magic, the tiny wave of air runs fast, slicing the Imperial's soldiers bodies easily. Then she falls on her knees and slowly she sit on her heels crying. Kahlan reaches her and embraces her saying Cara is going to give Denna the Breath of Live.

Kahlan looks at Nicci nodding. Then Nicci stands up and put her hands one in each Jagang's ears and whispers something in a strange language, her magic is released in Jagang making his braid to fry. His eyes, his nose and his ears bleed and his body falls on the floor without life.

Richard, the Mord'Siths, D'Hara soldiers, Zedd , Dennee, Dahlia and Princess Cyrilla are horrified with the power of Nicci's magic. Nicci had killed more than two hundred enemy soldiers only in this few time. "The Death's Mistress could be a excellent War Wizard!" Zedd said surprised.

Denna feels an explosion in her heart. Her blood was burning into her veins. And for the third time her life comes back and she opens her eyes and sees Cara's face near her and Shota is looking at her, standing behind Cara. She is dizzy but she sit anyway, she hears a tiny cracked inside her and her mind is spinning inside her head and a strong pain squeezes her heart, she weeps. Then she hears Nicci's screams and turns toward it . Denna, Cara and Shota gasp looking at Nicci releasing her magic and killing a lot of the Jagang's soldiers. Then she falls slowly on the ground and Kahlan embraces her. Nicci stands up and holding Jagang's head she kills him. Denna runs toward them calling Nicci's name. Then Nicci turns and runs. When Denna and Nicci hug each other, they are crying uncontrollable tears. Denna is broken, again. Kahlan is crying too and Cara holds her hand squeezing it, then Kahlan leans into Cara's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: PALACE OF THE PROPHETS

The Mord'Siths are astonished because of the power of Nicci's magic. Because her magic glows like an immense bonfire around her making their bodies to itch. Richard, Zedd, Kahlan, Darken Rahl and others wizards and sorceresses have a glowing light around them but is not so intense like Nicci's is. Well, when Kahlan is in Con-Dar she glows more than Nicci.

Nicci, Zedd and Shota know Nemerhi's Mountains, it a big ridge separating D'Hara and the Old World, where the boundary is still working.

They are dangerous mountains with some caves, where it has a hidden passageway toward the Underworld and a gate toward the Palace of the Prophets. The wizards from the Palace of the Prophets created, three thousand years ago, this gate which they could to control the passageway toward the underworld.

There is the Nemerhi's Palace in the basis of the mountains, the King Ax was a powerful wizard and he was chosen to be the guardian of the gate. But he was sterile, then the King with other wizards created the Fount of Living Waters. Who drinks it could have a child. After years, Jagang and his Army destroyed all the Palace and killed everyone including the descendents of King. Jagang and his Army started to live in the caves of the mountains.

Nemerhi's Mountains had a difficult access, the best way to arrive there was crossing the gate from Palace of the Prophets. But the wizards who created the gate are dead. And to use it, it would be needed a spell to open the gate and this spell is kept in the big library of Palace of the Prophets, in Tanimura.

Berdine is radiant, when she heard the words "big library" she shivered with joy. Raina rolled her eyes.

The journey until the Palace of the Prophets, in Tanimura, took two days. Around the Palace of the Prophets, the D'Hara soldiers made their camp.

Kahlan, Nicci, Richard, Zedd and Shota entered in the Palace. Verna was waiting for them.

Cara, Denna, Berdine, Raina, Rikka and Hally are standing up in front of the Palace, in a little garden under a tree. Princess Cyrilla, Dennee, Dahlia and her children are sat near them. They are talking about the Fount of Living Waters, a fertile water. Cara knows Kahlan wants to bear a child. Denna always wanted a child although she is sterile. Raina thinks it would be interesting to have a child with Berdine's appearance. Princess Cyrilla says she would love to have a child with Rikka, making Rikka blushes. Hally smirks "it would be really interesting to see Mord'Siths' children".

Dennee and Dahlia look at each other after look at the Mord'Siths, rolling their eyes. "I never thought one day I could hear this, smoothies Mord'Siths talking about babies!" Dennee says mocking. The Mord'Siths look at Dennee with their eyebrows raised and eyes killing. Dennee shivers and a cold sensation runs for her spine. She swallows and looks at the floor. Only the sound of wind against the trees and desperate heartbeats of Dennee are being heard. The Mord'Siths turn their back for Dennee smirk.

Inside the Palace, Verna takes them toward the library to show them the spell to open the gate in Nemerhi's Mountains. While Verna, Nicci, Zedd and Shota are reading this, Kahlan and Richard talks about the Fount of Living Waters. "You could have a Cara's child" Richard said smiling and giving a light touch with his shoulder on Kahlan. She smiles, her eyes shining "I really would love it". "After rescuing George, we can go to Nemerhi's Palace" Richard said raising his eyebrow. Kahlan looks at Richard and hugs him with her eyes full with tears.

When they are going out the Palace, Jebra comes calling Kahlan and hugs her. Kahlan had not seen Jebra for a time already. They talk each other, then Jebra sees Zedd and Shota asking if they were there to see their daughter. Kahlan gasps with her eyes opened wide.

"Dear Spirits! What are you saying?" Zedd says looking at Jebra, and Shota. Richard is in shock. Nicci and Verna look at the floor. Jebra notices Zedd did not know about his daughter with Shota and apologizes with Shota and Zedd.

Richard approaches Jebra and ask for her to tell about what she know. Jebra looks at the floor. Richard stares at Jebra, then toward Nicci and Verna. "You know the truth! All of you!" Richard said perplexed. Jebra, Nicci and Verna look at each other and nod. Kahlan put her hand on her mouth "Oh!"

Zedd stares at Shota "Tell me the truth!" he orders. Shota closes her eyes and sighs "I had a daughter of Zedd. We were very young, we had planned a future together. But I hated Zedd, when he left us to go to the war which the Midland won over Panis Rahl and after, he found Erilyn, his wife". And looking at Richard "Your grandmother, Seeker". "Then I went to the Old World, Prelate Annalina and Verna helped me and my daughter was born on here. It was a difficult child-birth, I almost died but Nicci was here in that time and healed me. I could not stay with her, then I left her here, and I came often to visit her. After Jebra came here, she helped me too"

Zedd was crying and with trembling voice "Is she here?" Shota, Verna, Jebra and Nicci nod. Zedd falls on his knees crying. Richard and Kahlan look at each other and in one voice ask "Where is she?" then they run to help Zedd.

She enters in the library following Verna, she is a beautiful, tall and young woman. Kahlan, Richard and Zedd gasps before the woman. She looks into their eyes and stops on Zedd. Shota has her eyes with tears. "This is Nuria, our daughter" she said weakly. Nuria looks at Zedd and nods. Zedd cups her face finding some similarity with his other daughter, mother of Richard.

"How old is she?" Zedd asks to Shota. "Seventy two years old" Nuria answers with a hoarse voice. Richard and Kahlan are in shock. Nuria looks like to be younger than Kahlan. Verna smiles and explains to Kahlan and Richard that to live in the Palace of the Prophets, it ages slowly. Richard and Kahlan think how old are Shota, or Nicci and or Verna, if Nuria is seventy two and Annalina is more than eight hundred years.

Nuria is daughter of a wizard and a witch born gifted with both magic. She is a sorceress from order of Sisters of the Light and is training with Annalina and Verna. It's a brave woman willing for justice.

The Mord'Siths straightened their back when they go out, Verna and Nuria come with them. Verna said they will help them to go to the gate and Nuria will help them to find George Rahl in the caves.

When Nuria saw the six Mord'Siths, a cold sensation runs for her spine. She heard many stories about them. And she could not use her magic against them to protect herself. Then she would need a weapon.

Zedd said he had softened the magic and the Mord'Siths could enter there. Berdine almost ran toward the library. The others are sat, talking about Zedd, Shota and Nuria. "Sassy Wizard!" Cara smirks. "It's a beautiful secret you have kept, old man" Hally says without stopping to stare at Nuria. "What is the problem?" Nuria asks to Hally looking into her eyes putting her hands on her hip. Raina hit on Hally's shoulder mocking, "What is the problem, Hally?". "I think it will be a interesting journey" Hally answers looking at Raina, raising her eyebrow many times quickly. "She is my aunt!" Richard says serious. Raina and Hally straightened their backs and bow toward him.

Verna shows the gate inside the Palace for them, then chants the spell and it opens, there is darkness only. One by one, Kahlan, Cara, Denna, Nicci, Richard, Zedd, Shota, Nuria, Hally, Rikka, Princess Cyrilla, Dennee, Dahlia and her children, Benjamin and ten D'Hara soldiers walk toward the gate and in the other side, it is a dark cave. They go until the entrance of cave. There is a beautiful view, the mountains and a big destroyed palace some feet below.

The other D'Hara soldiers will ride from Palace of the Prophets toward the Nemerhi's Palace with Chase and his warriors if they do not come back in five days. They will arrive in Nemerhi's Palace in three days.

Verna asked to Dahlia and her children stay with her, but Dahlia refuse to stay, she will go with Cara.

Using the Bond, they follow toward George Rahl. Nicci and Nuria know the mountain's paths, but the path is difficult and they walk slow.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: GEORGE RAHL

George Mason Rahl.

The heir of D'Hara Empire, a true Rahl.

His conception brought rage, sadness, regret, misunderstanding, concern, disagreement, jealousy, despair, deception, lack of hunger, Zedd was unrecognizable. But his birth was the opposite, it brought love, joy, contentment, understanding, agreement, union, trust and hope. Until Shota brought kind words and blessing him said D'Hara Empire would have a true, fair and good ruler.

Each broken part was being reconstructed like one. What was weak became strong. The life of each one of them was changed. Kahlan, Cara, Richard , Zedd, Denna, Nicci, Berdine, Raina, Rikka, Princess Cyrilla, Hally and Dennee were different in many ways.

George Rahl was never alone. His father, his birth-mother, his heart-mother, his great-grandfather and his many aunts had their time shared with him. He was loved even by the D'Hara Empire people, when he travelled with his father and his mothers visiting cities from D'Hara, Westland and the Midlands. People was enchanted and proud by the little baby boy, the future heir of the New World.

George loved horses because Cara, his mother-birth rode with him in her lap around People's Palace since he was a little baby. George loved to swim because Richard, his father took him for a hot stream and bathed him there, all the morning after Cara gave him to Richard. George loved music because Kahlan, his mother-heart sang many songs to him when she took him to sleep. George loved to eat because Zedd, his great-grandfather fed him time on time seizing the opportunity to eat again. George loved many things which he shared with his "aunts" Mord'Siths. And George loved necklace because Nicci, his "aunt", had the best one, his father had two necklaces and her mother-birth has one necklace, but the Rada'han of Nicci he liked to touch, to see the brightness. He would like to have one necklace and his father made one for him.

But George was really fascinated by Denna. He enjoyed his time with everyone but Denna had to be near him or he really cried loud. At least, until he seeing her. Only with his two mothers, he forgot Denna and she could rest. Cara remembered when she was pregnant, Denna was always near her as her personal bodyguard, but in fact, Denna was protecting him. Kahlan, Cara, Richard and Zedd concluded George had chosen Denna like his personal bodyguard naturally.

_One day, when Cara, Denna, Berdine, Raina, Rikka and Hally were talking each other, in the stable before he riding with his mother-birth, he asked to Cara why his aunts wore the same clothes like her. The Mord'Siths stared at her waiting her answer. Cara swallowed and said they are not his aunts and they wore the leathers because they were Mord'Siths. Dissatisfied, George asked if they were not his aunts why she called them sisters. Cara rolled her eyes saying they were Mord'Siths, then they were Sisters of the Agiel. "But they can be my aunts, is not it?" he asked. Cara looked at him sighing only. _

_At the dinner, George said to his father he would like his aunts eat with them too, Richard frowned his eyebrow and looked at Kahlan by help. Kahlan, Cara, Richard, Zedd, Dennee and Princess Cyrilla were eating, but they stopped to know about what George was asking. And Cara told them. Richard looked at Mord'Sith standing next the door and asked for them to sit and eat with them. When Denna, Berdine, Raina, Rikka and Hally sat, George smiled saying Zedd said once, family had to eat together in a table, and all of them were his family. All in the table looked at each other and Richard said it was true, they were a family and Kahlan agreed. Kahlan and Dennee noticed the six Mord'Siths including Cara had their eyes red with emotion._

_In their bedchamber, Cara cried in Kahlan's arms. Mord'Sith does not cry. Trickles of water fell from Cara's eyes while she had her face buried between Kahlan's neck and shoulder. They were naked in bed. Cara did not remember how was to have a family, neither about her father and her mother. Those things were taken of her. And now, her son was bringing it back and she did not know what do. Cara was on top of Kahlan and she was caressing Cara's back while she gave little kisses in Cara's head. Cara had her arm resting on Kahlan's torso, but the hardness of Kahlan's nipple against her wrist, it was making Cara's tongue to itch. Slowly, Cara opened her eyes looking at the most beautiful hard pink nipple and cupped Kahlan's breast and at a glance, Cara mouthed it and her tongue massaged Kahlan's hard nipple frantically making Kahlan to moan and to bury her fingers on Cara's back._

To be in the same place with a dressed Kahlan, it was difficult for Cara stopping to look at her, to be with a naked Kahlan in bed it was impossible for Cara stopping to look at her as well as to stop touching Kahlan with her mouth and hands. Besides looking at Kahlan's face in those intimacy moments makes Cara weak, especially when Kahlan smiles looking at her after kissing any part of Cara's body. Cara melts completely and easily.

George is in the bottom of a dark cave locked in a jail. The cave is illuminated by torches. "My father and my mother are here!" he says "I'm sensing them".

Cara, Kahlan, Denna and Richard are almost running toward George with the other following them. When a band of Imperial's soldiers appear running toward them. It's a hard fight, but they win.

Cara and Kahlan enter in a large part of cave, a big circle looking like a clearing, if they had in a forest, but it was inside the cave. They stop, looking at the many entrances of other small caves and paths. Denna and Nicci enter coming from one of entrances. They look at each other. Then Cara and Denna run toward a third entrance followed for Kahlan and Nicci.

Richard and the others are following for a other path separated of the four women. Zedd looking around notices they are not with them and warns Richard. Shota realizes it could be Six's magic. They are walking in a long corridor inside the cave and this corridor divides in others as a labyrinth.

"Mamma!" George cries out loud when he sees her mother entering there. Cara Denna, Kahlan and Nicci check the place and how they could take George out the cage. There is no door. Then Nicci said Six could have locked him by magic, then she speaks a strange language with her outstretched arms toward the George's jail. Nothing happens. George stands up and mimicking Nicci's movements but he holds the bars and the bars becomes incandescent. The four women gasp in surprise with their eyes wide. They look at each other. "He captured the Nicci's magic as a Mord'Sith would do!" Kahlan says incredulous.

Richard was desperate, at first George, now Kahlan and Cara disappeared because of Six. He was running already for the corridors but the path never-ending.

Cara and Denna look at each other and nod toward Nicci and she repeats again what she had made before. Cara and Denna capture Nicci's magic and mimicking her hold the bars of jail and release the magic. The bars becomes incandescent then they can twist them opening it and George can go out. George jumps on Cara's arms. After, he hugs the other ones.

They are walking for two days and if they had not brought food it would be bad for Dahlia's children. Richard cries and without knowing what to do. Zedd slaps him "It's powerful magic!" he says and Shota agrees. They were locked in that Six's magic. Walking, Nuria looks up and sees near the ceiling the cave a glowing tiny fog and says for her parents. Zedd and Shota quickly look up and see it too. Six is playing with them. Then Shota says all of them have to look for where in the cave has not this glowing tiny fog.

Kahlan, Cara, Denna, Nicci and George enter in the large cave again. "It seems a clearing" George says and the women smiles, they had the same thought when they entered there at the first time. They entered in one of six entrances and walked, going out in the same large clearing. Cave. And this happened again with the other ones too. "Six!" Nicci said. They were locked in that Six's magic.

Dennee screams she found a place without the glowing fog. Shota goes and sees this part of cave and touches it for a time, then she chants a spell in a strange language. After, the corridor where they are, it starts to shake and the air vibrates. The image before them disappeared and they are in a huge cave with skeletons on the ground. "Illusion's cave!" Shota, Nuria and Zedd say at the same time.

The women are sat, looking at nothing, Kahlan and Cara beside each other, as Denna and Nicci. George is sat in Kahlan's lap almost sleeping, they are sitting under a torch. He looks at the torch and raises his arm toward the torch. Kahlan and Cara looks at George smiling, his little hand is clenching and unclenching and the torch effaces. The women sense magic and look at each other after looking at George, at the same time the fire appears over George's little palm of his hand, but without touching it. Cara and Denna jump on their feet with their agiel in hand. "He is a war wizard!" Nicci whispers.

"We have to find George, Kahlan, Cara, Denna and Nicci!" Richard says determined. They walks toward the entrance and hear a strong noise, Richard runs toward the noise but Six appears in front of him with a girl behind her. Zedd screams but it's late.

Nicci was hypnotized looking at George, she was whispering inaudible words with her eyes all white. George put the palm of his hands turned each other and the fire compresses becoming a ball of fire. Nicci raises two fingers and looks at the wall in the other side the cave, then she moves her fingers toward the wall. The compressed fire goes as a flash of lightning against the wall with a strong noise making a big hole. The Mord'Siths and the Mother Confessor are in shock. But quickly, Cara holds her son in her arms and runs toward the hole followed for the others. But she stops before to go out the cave and turns toward Kahlan.

Six thrust a dagger on Richard's heart, screams echoes in the illusion's cave, Nuria stretches her arms and chants a spell before Richard falls on the ground. Six and the little girl are thrown against the wall. Zedd and Shota look at Nuria with pride. Dahlia holds her children against her body. Dennee is with her daggers in hands just like Princess Cyrilla, they are in front of Dahlia and the children protecting them. Berdine and Raina run toward Richard, Rika and Hally run toward Six. But Six stretches her arm toward Nuria and casts a spell. Hally jumps between Six and Nuria, capturing the magic, but her dead body is thrown against Nuria. Rikka thrust her agiel against Six's ribs making the woman screams in pain and falls on her knees.

"Richard!" Kahlan enters running toward him, then Nicci, Denna and Cara with her son. Richard is panting, weak, sweaty and trembling, his life leaving his body. Berdine is pressing the wound asking for Richard does not die. Nicci kneels beside her and whispers, Berdine tries to understand. But it is a strange language. Nicci put her arms over Richard's wound, her eyes all white and a tiny bright green fog appears around her body making her to glow. The Mord'Siths have their body all itching, when Nicci releases her magic.

Nuria feels the power of Nicci's magic and shivers, her eyes opened wide. She looks at Hally in her arms and her heart tightens. When her tears falls on Hally's face, she notices she is crying. Denna kneels and gives the Breath of Live for Hally. Nuria gasps. In some seconds, Hally opens her eyes filling her lungs with air, then sitting, she looks at Denna "Thank you, Mistress" bowing her head.

Where the Nicci's hands is, the wound starts to heal slowly, Berdine, Raina and Zedd are perplexed, they look at Nicci incredulous. When Richard sits, it has no scar in his chest. Richard has his eyes opened wide looking at his son.

Cara, with George in her arms, stops near Richard looking at Nicci healing him. When Rikka looks at them, Six stands up quickly, and chant a spell toward them, a white light runs for the target, but stops on George's hands. Rikka jumped down the floor when she saw Six releasing the magic, but she is on her feet again pressing her agiel on Six's ribs already.

Everyone in that cave looks at George holding the white light in her hands, but the light is not touching the palm of his hands. The light is spinning compressed like a ball of light. Shota put her hand over George's hands and the ball of light goes to Shota's hands, without touching the palm of her hand too. She walks toward Six. Six is screaming because of Rikka's agiel, but when she sees Shota coming, she starts to chant in a strange language and the cave starts to shake. A loud laugh echoes for the cave "You are dead already, the beast will hunt all of you!" Six said her last words before Shota thrust the ball of light inside her mouth and casts a spell. Rikka runs and jumps diving on the ground when the ball explodes inside Six, making her into pieces. No one part of white fur which Shota wears is dirty, she is protected by her magic.

"Why did you do it?" Nuria asks to Hally. "I did? what?" She answers. "You died to save me!" Nuria says cupping Hally's face turning it toward her and she could see Hally's eyes. "You are Zedd's daughter, I care for him!" she answers looking at the ground. Denna looks at Hally raising her eyebrow, then toward Nuria. "Mord'Sith does not give the own life for someone, only for the one who goes deep in her heart" Denna stands up "Yes, she cares for Zedd, but he was not for whom she died", then Denna turns and swaggers to Nicci. Hally closes her eyes and stands up swaggering toward the main cave, then outside. Nuria follows Hally.

Everybody goes down toward the Nemerhi's Palace, Kahlan and Richard are taking Jillian, the dream walker.

Outside, Nuria stops Hally holding her above her elbow "Thank you!" then Nuria holds Hally's hand. "Are you ok?' Nuria asks and Hally nods only looking at the ground. Nuria crosses her arms on her chest frowning her eyebrows. Hally whips her head toward her when Nuria removes her hands, Hally tries to talk but no one word is said.

Nuria sit on a large stone with her hands on her lap looking at the beginning of sunset. "Did I something wrong?" she asks to Hally. "Of course not!... I am lost with these feelings that I have felt since I saw you" Hally answers. Nuria looks up at Hally "Feelings? I know that I have been moody with you, and I have heard about Mord'Sith. And Mord'Sith with feelings, it was not one of them". "Only with the chosen one" Hally said and bites her tongue, looking at the others walking to palace. "The chosen one? What do you mean?" Nuria raises her eyebrow. Hally sighs "The one to be the mate" she said low and still without looking at Nuria.

When Nuria realizes what Hally said, she jumps on her feet "I am a woman just like you!" Nuria says frowning her eyebrow and starts to pace. "And have... you feelings for me?" Nuria grabs with one of her hand the wimple and with the other hand the scarf around her neck, Sisters of the Light's costumes, and removes them. She is sweating. Hally looks up at Nuria and froze. Her long straight red hair is flowing with the wind, then the wind changes the direction and throws Nuria's hair over her shoulder. Hally gasps marveled and Nuria blushes.

Hally sit on the large stone with her legs weak and her heart tightened, when Nuria sit at her side, Hally hears a tiny crack inside her and closes her eyes. They stays sat looking at the sunset.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: NEMERHI'S PALACE

They have to return to Palace of the Prophets in Tanimura, but they are in front of Nemerhi's Palace. Richard looks at the Mord'Siths and their mates and smiling he hugs them. "I will be here waiting you come back"

Zedd warned the Nemerhi's Palace is casted with magic of fertility, three thousand years ago, people sterile went there to drink the Living Waters, then they could have children. The King of Nemerhi was sterile, then he and some wizards created the Fount of Living Waters, and it was built the palace around the Fount. Who was sterile, it had to drink the Living Waters and had to consummate their love with their mate, exchanging their fluid each other, inside the Palace because it was casted with the spell of fertility. Any person in their fertile period could be induced to consummate the passion.

Kahlan and Cara, Denna and Nicci, Berdine and Raina, Rikka and Princess Cyrilla, Zedd and Shota entered in the courtyard of Palace and the magic was around them. After three thousand years, it was still strong. The Mord'Siths has their body itching because the magic and the lust are running for their entire bodies. They look at their mates with eyes fucking.

Zedd and Shota protected by their magic did not feel the magic of Palace. They looks each other with smirk faces because the Mord'Siths are already aroused and even they had not entered inside the Palace.

Richard, Dahlia and Dennee are standing in the main gate, looking at their friends walking to inside the Palace. It was sunset and the D'Hara soldiers made the camp below, their tents set up. Bonfires made. They would stay there by the night. The next day, they will return to their home. The children are resting in a tent.

Lost in thoughts, Richard, Dahlia and Dennee walking next the great wall of Palace looking for a good place to sit and see the sunset. Then they leaned their backs against the wall while they look at the sky.

The Fount of Living Waters is in an indoor garden in the middle the Palace. The Fount was cracked in many parts because of the time and probably Imperial Order soldiers had entered there and destroyed what they could destroy.

Kahlan was nervous looking at the Fount, her dreams could happen. She will bear a child. A daughter, her heiress. And her mate would give it for her without confession, only with love. She loves Cara and Cara loves her. An unconditional and eternal love. She will have Cara's child.

The Fount does not spout out Living Waters, maybe three thousand years ago. Now, it was only dripping. Cara put a waterskin and waited to fill while they admired the Palace. It was a big and beautiful Palace, for sure, when it had not been destroyed and invaded with plants and dust, it was extremely luxurious. The Mord'Siths are in the second floor, the bedrooms had enormous beds. Each one picked a bedroom starting to prepare the bed throwing the bedroll over it and put fire in the fireplace. In the first floor, the waterskin was filling slowly.

Zedd eats near the main fireplace in the big room. Shota is walking by the Palace. Kahlan, Nicci and Princess Cyrilla are sat in the stairs, each one lost in their thoughts and aroused. "I would like to have a daughter!" Nicci was the first to talk. And the others looks at her. "Me too! " Kahlan answers. Princess Cyrilla says she will love the unborn child, a boy or a girl.

The five Mord'Siths descend the stairs and Cara catches the waterskin. Zedd and Shota are there already and with Nicci, they started to chant in a strange language and the Living Waters shines like if with lights then back to normal. Zedd nods toward Cara and she drinks the water. After, Denna, Rikka and Berdine. Then Zedd catches the waterskin putting it on the table near the stairs, and goes back to eat.

Hally and Nuria go down toward the Palace, it is dimming and Nuria holds Hally's hand. They find the D'Hara soldiers, the tents and the bonfires. They walk looking for the others but they find no one. Then walk toward the palace. "I think I know what Berdine wanted to say" Hally whispers and Nuria looks at her with questioning eyes and squeezes her hand. Hally looks at her and kisses her cheek. They enter in the courtyard and sense the magic but keep walking.

Each couple goes toward their bedroom. The magic of the Palace consuming them. When they arrive in their bed, all of them are already naked. It a long night of making love. When they are almost exhausted and satisfied, seconds before the other orgasm the Mord'Siths give the Breath of Life for their mates looking at their eyes, their bodies entangled each other, then they come shaking and writhing their bodies in pleasure, moaning and groaning. Then the magic of the Palace covers their bodies in a weak light and this decreases until staying over their belly and disappearing. Then they sleep hugged each other.

"I have never gone out the Palace of the Prophets" Nuria says and Hally looks at her. "I do not know many people...neither...I never...has been with someone" Nuria blushes and Hally hugs her. Suddenly, lust runs inside Hally, the warm of Nuria's body makes her to shiver, her clit throbbing between her legs. She steps back, her heart almost going out her chest, she turns and swaggers with her eyes closed to inside the Palace. She tries to control with all her strength, the lust growing. She opens her eyes and sees a waterskin on an old table near the stairs, she catches the waterskin and drinks the rest of water there. All her body starts to itch and the throb between her legs stronger. Then she feels Nuria approaching behind her embracing her waist, she moans. Nuria whispers in her ear "I want to know how is to be with someone...closely". Hally turns kissing Nuria, then they touch their forehead each other panting and Hally leads Nuria for a private place, in the case the others appear.

With the stars and the full moon in the sky, Richard, Dahlia and Dennee look at each other. Dahlia looks eye fucking Richard and put her hand on his thigh. Richard swallows and looks at Dahlia and sees lust there. Then he feels Dennee touching his other thigh and licking his neck. Richard opens his eyes wide and tries to stand up , but Dahlia and Dennee do not allow he to walk. Dahlia plucks his belt and unties the bonds of his pants, and Dennee put it down his knees. Dahlia and Dennee start to kiss his hips and belly caressing his thighs. When he is erect, Dahlia and Dennee licks his penis. Dennee swallows his length and sucks it making him to moan and groan out load leaning against the wall again and slowly falling on the ground.

Dahlia starts to take her clothes off, then she licks Dennee's ear and neck and when Dennee sat on her heels, Dahlia kisses her mouth and straddles Richard's hip putting his penis inside her. Dennee started to take her clothes off, then takes Richard 's clothes off too. Richard holds Dahlia's hip and thrust inside her in a fast rhythm. Dennee kisses Richard and lies beside him with her legs spread wide and Dahlia leans forward mouthed her clit, sucking all Dennee's juice making her writhing and tremble.

Richard and Dahlia moan out load, when they has an orgasm together. Then Richard and Dahlia lick Dennee making her to come violently. Then Richard sit and Dennee sit in his lap, his penis inside her. They match their rhythm, Richard moans approaching to a next orgasm while Dahlia caresses their bodies with her tongue and fingers. Richard is close when Dahlia puts one finger inside Dennee from behind, Dennee gasps and moans shaking her body with fast moving, then Dahlia put another finger and start to thrust her fingers inside Dennee matching with the rhythm them, Dahlia kisses her shoulders and neck taking Dennee toward another violently orgasm and Richard comes again. Dennee and Dahlia lick Richard's penis and kisses each other. They have sex many times, after satisfied, they dress and walk slowly with their weak legs toward their tent.

In the morning, Nuria wakes smiling, feeling Hally's breath on her neck. She closes her eyes enjoying the sensation. They are naked and embraced. Zedd and Shota looks at each other and sigh. Zedd cleans his throat. Hally jumps on her feet, with her agiel in hand, her long blonde hair falling on her shoulders and back. Nuria sit nervous and blushes, when she sees her parents standing in front of her. Hally stutters " I...I...We..."

Zedd and Shota walk toward the main room, Hally follows them "I'm sorry, I could not control my desire". Shota looks at Hally over her shoulder and stops, turning at her. She put her hands on her hips, eyes killing, she looks at Hally from her face to her feet and back to her face. Hally is naked with an agiel in hand. When Zedd catches the waterskin, "No water, Wizard. I drank the rest" Hally says. Zedd and Shota opens their eyes wide. "You drank the water and slept with my daughter!" Zedd cries out advancing toward Hally.

"What is happening here?" Kahlan speaks coming from the stairs and blushes when she sees Hally completely naked. Nuria comes hasty, the corset almost completely tied, her dress until her waist, and one hand holding it not to fall. With another hand holding her boots, the wimple and the surcoat of her Sisters of the Lights costumes. Her hair is unkempt. When she looks at the stairs and sees the five Mord'Siths smirking and the surprised faces of the Mother Confessor, Nicci and Princess Cyrilla, she throws on the ground what she held, and embraces Hally from behind, putting her surcoat to cover Hally's nakedness. The Mord'Siths laugh.

Zedd is upset and red in anger. Shota is cold. "I will be grandmother. This Mord'Sith drank the Living Waters and had sex with my daughter" she said with eyes killing at Hally. Everybody looks at Hally and Nuria and the two women look at each other with eyes opened wide. "What?" Nuria gasps. "You will be mother. You and Hally will have a baby" Nicci says. "But we are women! This is not possible" Nuria says frowning her eyebrows. Hally is in shock. "Yes, it is possible. If you are in a place with magic to procreate" Shota says. When the Mord'Siths passes for Hally, each one touches quickly the tip of their agiel on her ribs, making her to shake her body in a clumsy dance. "Congratulation, mothers!" Denna says smiling.

They walk toward the D'Hara's tents, the Mord'Siths with their mates holding hands and happy. Hally in shock and Nuria whispering something for herself. Zedd and Shota following behind. Kahlan is radiant because she sensed she was with child, her daughter. Nicci goes and embraces Denna from behind kissing her shoulder and rubbing her nose in the Denna's back of the neck and smelling the soft scent of her blonde hair. Nicci loves Denna's hair and too, her face, every part of her body, the scent of her body and her taste. She had sense she was pregnant too and said to Denna. Denna and Cara looks at Nicci smiling, then Kahlan says Cara will have her child too.

Cara and Denna are smiling and crying at the same time, when Richard appears coming from his tent, dizzy. He thought he had a bad dream. But when he looks at Dahlia and Dennee, he realizes it was not a dream. Richard, Dahlia and Dennee are with red marks on their bodies. Zedd, Nicci and Shota open their eyes wide but they do not talk, only look at each other understanding what happened with the three ones.

Zedd holds Richard's arm and takes him for a walk. Zedd asked for Richard to tell him what happened in the night before. And Richard tells him. Zedd shut his eyes and put his hand in his forehead. When he opens his eyes Richard is with his eyes opened wide looking at Zedd. "My grandson, I knew I would be a grandfather again, but it seems I will be great-grandfather too." Zedd says looking at a perplexed Richard. "The walls of Palace has magic too." Zedd shakes his head and slaps Richard's forehead.

When they return for the camp, the tents disappeared and the horses are being prepared already. They are going toward the caves in the mountains behind Nemerhi's Palace where is the gate for the Palace of the Prophets.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: THE BLOOD BEAST

When they are walking toward the cave with the gate to Palace of the Prophets, the Mord'Siths sense a strong magic, but they keep swaggering. A dense fog comes slowly from down to up toward them. A furious beast appears from inside it, some feet below growling loud. "The Blood Beast!" Zedd, Shota, Nicci and Nuria say surprised .

They are almost reaching the cave where is the gate to Palace of the Prophets, their salvation. The cold wind hitting against their skin, the difficult path among the stones to walking up the mountain make them slow.

The great beast comes toward them, Cara looks down and she realized all of them would die if the beast reaches them.. Looking at her side, into the eyes of her Sisters of the Agiel, Cara sees they realized the same thing too. She turns and looks at Kahlan and George holding hands with her, walking up the mountain. Kahlan and her children could not die, neither Nicci, Princess Cyrilla, Dennee, Dahlia and Nuria, all pregnant. The children...

She looked at Richard, the Lord Rahl, Benjamin Meiffert and Zedd her friends, even Shota. She could not let them to die.

Cara looks down again then looks at her Sisters of the Agiel, they exchange a look in understanding. Then she swaggers toward Kahlan, she looks into Kahlan's eyes, holding her face with both hands "I love you Kahlan!" then Cara's words are caught in the throat, but her eyes talks out loud. Kahlan's heart jumps inside her chest. Cara kisses her, and hugs her tight, touching their foreheads, Cara says "Take care of our child and keeps helping Richard with my son George". Kahlan opens her eyes wide "No, Cara!" she holds Cara's arms, Cara holds her son in her arms, embracing him and kissing his cheek. Then Cara says "The Beast has to be dead", then put George on the ground, saying for him he should be always a good man. When Cara looks at Kahlan, her eyes are full with tears "We need to stop the beast or all of us will die, you need to reach the cave only and to be safe" Cara finishes.

Cara stops quickly in front of Richard "Lord Rahl" she said nodding and gives a last look toward the most important persons of her life, Kahlan and George. Then she turns and runs toward the Beast. George Rahl cries out loud, calling for her mother and tries to run, but Kahlan holds him in her arms. Benjamin Meiffert runs behind her Mistress, Berdine and Raina looks each other and do the same, before they stops bowing toward Richard and go behind Cara.

Denna, Rikka and Hally kiss their mates giving them a tight hug and declare their love for their mates and children and ask for them to take care. Then they run toward the Beast.

The Mord'Siths are going to stop the Beast and save their family and they will give their life to keeping them safe.

Each one of women are horrified and frozen seeing the love of their life running to death. Despair and sadness fall on their shoulders when the red leathers disappear into the fog below.

Richard has his sword in hand and looks at Kahlan, she is staring at him with her eyes full with tears, she knew he would be running toward his death too. He hugs her tight, and touches softly her face with his fingers looking into her eyes, and kisses her forehead. Then he hugs his son. He asks for Zedd and Shota to take care the women and children. When he turns and looks at Kahlan again and George in his arms, a huge pain in his heart, his eyes full with tears. He hugs them tight, and looking each detail of their faces, he says "I will always love you two!" and runs behind his Mord'Siths.

Zedd and Shota try to do the women walk toward the cave, but all of them refuse to leave. "What they are doing now, not worth anything if you die, they are doing it for you to live! They are into the most hard mission in their life, then you have to leave now!" Zedd shouts. The women look at the fog and then they walk toward the cave.

The Mord'Siths were inside the fog, looking for something moving, the agiel and a dagger in their hands. Benjamin had his sword in hand. They walk slowly and cautious, a noise and they turn around quickly. Richard arrives running and they wide them eyes. Berdine growls "It was not for you are here, Lord Rahl! You should be safe into the cave". "No! I would not be there and see you die" he shout. "It would be a honorable death for us, Lord Rahl!" Berdine answers and Richard looks at her frowning his eyebrows "honorable death?" he rises one eyebrow. "Yes, we will save them. Our death will be their lives. At least, we will not die old in bed and toothless." Berdine finishes and goes swaggering. Richard shakes his head.

The fog moves in waves, a red and purple smoke around the Mord'Siths and Richard and Benjamin. A soft lightning goes out from a bright red orb in the middle the fog, Cara tries to thrust her agiel in it, but it moves fast and something like a tentacle hit her, then she runs touching her agiel again, and the smoke breaks showing a thick and dark red blood skin.

Cara warns her sisters about touching with agiel in the tentacle, then at the same time, the Mord'Siths touch their agiel on the beast and when the fog breaks, they can see the Blood Beast's body. Then quickly, Richard and Benjamin use their swords cutting the Beast's body. But the beast moves and throws all of them against the ground.

Suddenly a scream, and Denna was being held for a strong tentacle, she has been suspended from the ground, and each one of them were suspended too. It is a horrible pain more than any torture. They were shouting out loud. Their bodies are being crushed slowly. After some time, they feel their lives almost leaving their body when the ground started to shake and the Blood Beast throws them against the ground again, with more force. The sound of some bones being broken is audible.

Before entering into the cave, they heard screams of pain coming from fog, Kahlan put George on the ground, turns and runs screaming toward the cliff. Cara was in her mind. One scream and her blood boils into her veins, she feels her magic growing, she closes her eyes, her body starts to tremble with the power of her magic, she breathes slowly to control the magic growing strong inside her body. When she open her eyes, they are all black, the Con-Dar running in her veins boiling her blood. She stops in the edge of cliff and screams again, the earth started to shake.

Each scream of Kahlan gets into their souls, they shiver and the fear makes them fall on her knees, with their hands covering their ears to protecting them.

The third scream, the wind started to move fast and spinning around Kahlan. Her body is covered by a tiny blue light and grows around her, she throws her head back and stretches her arms.

Zedd and Shota run and froze, they realize Kahlan is in Con-Dar, they open their eyes wide, they never had seen all power of Con-Dar and the magic of the Orden together.

Nicci is crying on her knees, when Kahlan is into the Con Dar, she stands up and walks near to Kahlan. Zedd and Shota shout for her to stop, and try to block her, but Nicci stretches her arm toward them, talking something and the air around them is pressed, they stay motionless. She stops beside Kahlan, looking down toward the screams into the fog, then mimicking Kahlan's gesture she talks a strange language, a ancient language which Zedd, Shota and Nuria know well. Nicci's voice is delicate but the power the words is strong, her eyes are all white and around her body a bright light going from red to yellow. The wind around Kahlan moves down toward the fog commanded by Nicci's hands.

Zedd, Nuria, and Shota are witnessing, in awe, the most powerful women that lives in the Earth. In three thousand years never had women with so much power. The one in white and the one in black. The Mother Confessor and the Sorceress.

Zedd thinks Nicci could be a good War Wizard, she has Additive and Subtractive magic with strong Han.

Princess Cyrilla, Dennee, Nuria and Dahlia and the children are embracing each other, looking at the others from the entrance of cave. Nuria feels all power of Kahlan and Nicci.

The fog was being sucked by spinning wind above the Beast, and everyone could see the Blood Beast, it seems an immense snake with a thick fur in dark blood red color. Some tentacles in each side of head, and below a bright red orb inside the snake like a heart.

When the fog disappeared , the Blood Beast stays motionless, a blue light hit it burning the skin.

Kahlan with her arms outstretched toward the Beast releasing a blue light, the skin of beast was burning inside out slowly and the bright red orb starts to pulse faster.

Kahlan falls on her knees after to release the blue light, then Nicci chanting a spell released a white light toward the beast making it to writhe into convulsions and falls on her knees too.

Cara was trying to move but all her body was hurting, her arm was broken and some ribs. She fell down lying on her stomach and when she turns on the ground, one tentacle descend toward her to crushing her, but Benjamin stays between her and the tentacle, with his arms outstretched holding his sword. It hit him throwing him far from her, but the blade of his sword reaches the red pulsing orb paralyzing the beast for some seconds.

Richard sees it, and thrust his sword inside the orb, then chanting a spell he releases the magic of Sword of the Truth inside the Beast, killing it.

CHAPTER 16: THE RETURN

Kahlan, Nicci, Princess Cyrilla, Zedd and Nuria return where are the Mord'Siths, Richard and Benjamin. All of them are seriously wounded, their bones broken, but Benjamin is dead. Like Nicci is exhausted, Zedd chants a healing spell on them. Shota opens the gate, Verna and Chase are waiting in the other side.

The Commander General of the First File Benjamin Meiffert was buried with all honors in D'Hara. People's Palace was destroyed by the Imperial Order soldiers. Jillian , the dreamwalker is taken to her parents.

Four months after, while Richard and Zedd are separating people with magic and no magic, in different worlds. Kahlan and Cara, Denna and Nicci, Berdine and Raina, Rikka and Princess Cyrilla, Hally and Nuria, Dennee with her son and Dahlia with her children are in the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril.

When Richard and Zedd come back, Zedd says he is very old to do some things. Then Kahlan, Richard and Zedd, the Lord and the Lady Rahl and the Wizard of First Order, nominated Nicci as the new wizard, well sorceress of D'Hara Empire. She will help the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. And Kahlan, Cara, Richard, Zedd and Shota bless the Mord'Siths' weddings of Denna, Rikka and Hally with their mates.

Berdine and Raina's wedding was one day after Cara and Benjamin's wedding. Only because Raina said once, she would marry with Berdine only if Cara does it. Berdine and Raina asked for Cara, their Mistress, to bless their union. Then they went to their bedchamber and they had a wild night together, after watching Mistress Cara and Mistress Mother Confessor naked, torturing the Lord Rahl and the General Meiffert.

Richard and Kahlan talked about a new place to all of them to stay, and they think about to have a place in the Wilds near the Mud People. And five years after, the Rahl's Palace is a monumental and majestic Palace. The palace built by Midlanders and D'Haran people, full with the stories about The Lord Rahl and the Lady Rahl of D'Hara Empire and their lands, the Midlands, Westland and D'Hara. The palace is surrounded in one side by the Callisindrin River, and near the Agaden Reach Mountains. A big celebration is happening in the palace.

The six Mord'Siths are sat under a tree watching their Lord Rahl Richard to play with their children near the river. The twin daughters of Kahlan and Cara, Karen and Karina Mason Amnell. George Mason Rahl, son of Cara and Richard. His half-brothers, sons of Richard with Dahlia and Dennee, Michael Rahl and Wyborn Amnell Rahl. Peter Amnell, adopted son of Dennee. Sam and Selene, children of Dahlia. Ninna, daughter of Denna and Nicci. Kayla, daughter of Berdine and Raina. Frederick, son of Rikka and Princess Cyrilla. Harry, son of Hally and Nuria.

There is a new kind of people with magic because their magic were mixed. Karen and Karina are born Confessors and Mord'Siths. George and Harry are born wizard and Mord'Siths. Ninna is born sorceress and Mord'Sith. Only Kayla and Frederick are born with Mord'Sith's magic, and Michael and Wyborn are born with the han of wizard.

Kahlan, Nicci, Princess Cyrilla, Nuria, Dennee, Dahlia and Shota are watching a competition of food between Zedd and Chase, in the courtyard of palace.

It's a perfect summer day. They are happy and enjoying the day, but the Mord'Siths standing up quickly with their agiels in hands and run toward the Lord Rahl and the children to protect them against the threat coming fast toward them. Near the river, Verna comes on a horse riding fast. When he is in front of Richard, she said the Palace of the Prophets is being destroyed by magic. The Prelate Anna sent her to warn Richard and Zedd.

THE END


End file.
